


Love Again

by Time71091 (orphan_account)



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Halt and Catch Fire RPF
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vaginal Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Kì nghỉ đầu tiên của Joe và người tình biến thành tuần trăng mật khi anh bất ngờ được tham dự một buổi tiệc nho nhỏ cũng chính là lễ cưới của anh.





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Tiếp nối fanfic “Love Run Out” viết về Joe của phim Halt and Catch Fire và cross-over với OC của tôi.
> 
> P/S : Time71091 is not Krey9j.

[](https://time710.wordpress.com/2017/08/31/oneshothacf-fanficlee-pace-love-again/joe-2/)

**~ ~ ~ ~**

Dịp mà Joe gọi là "tuần trăng mật", gã đưa anh đến Honolulu, Hawaii. Gọi là đưa nhưng hai người vẫn tự thu xếp để đến khách sạn mà gã đã đặt trước. Joe ở Mỹ còn gã ở Đức bay sang, từ lúc yêu nhau đến giờ đây là lần đầu tiên họ cùng đi đâu đó với nhau mà không nhuốm mùi sắc dục. Gã và Joe, khởi đầu là đối tác, gạ gẫm nhau làm bạn tình, đến với nhau chỉ để quên đi những mệt mỏi trong đời. Thứ duy nhất họ hợp nhau là làm tình, cả hai đam mê đối phương bởi vì gã dày dạn tình trường còn Joe cũng là kẻ táo bạo. Ngoài điểm đó họ gần như không chia sẻ cái gì khác ngoài những ý tưởng lạ lùng của gã, Joe tình cảm yếu mềm còn gã lại thuộc tuýp người cứ phăm phăm tới trước. Dần dà quen hơi nhau, buổi sáng mắt nhắm mắt mở ngửi mùi cũng phân biệt được áo của ai ấy vậy mà lại không thể tiến xa. Tận đến ngày mọi biến cố đời Joe tưởng như dồn đống nhấn chìm anh lần nữa anh đã mạnh dạn bước tới, họ chính thức bên nhau cũng nửa năm rồi.

Joe nằm dài trên cái ghế gỗ cạnh hồ bơi ngắm bóng gã đổ dài trên mặt đất khi gã trồi lên từ mặt nước rồi cứ thế ướt sũng đi gọi cocktail ở quầy. Người anh yêu cuối cùng cũng ngỏ lời yêu anh sau 3 năm chỉ quan hệ cho-nhận như hai mảnh nam châm xa lạ hít vào nhau. Ciel không nói yêu Joe một cách bình thường, gã đã nói "Joeseph Charles MacMillan, em sẽ lấy anh chứ ?" đúng cái lúc anh nghĩ rằng đời anh đã thành một đống bùi nhùi lần nữa. Joe đã phản bội gã trong những phút yếu lòng, anh ngủ với đối tác khác, người kia cũng yêu anh và gây ra một đống rắc rối. Sự nghiệp của Joe bị đe doạ, anh bị cô lập bởi hội đồng cổ đông bị thu hẹp khi vợ người kia quyết trả thù. Đối với Joe có thể nói vừa xấu hổ vừa là nỗi nhục nhất là khi việc đó còn diễn ra trước mặt người anh yêu, người anh không thể có được. Ciel đã có vợ, cho dù "vợ" gã là một người đàn ông mối quan hệ giữa gã và vợ không được hạnh phúc lâu dài do có quá nhiều bất đồng quan điểm. Gã cũng giống người kia, đều đến với Joe sau lưng vợ , đều lăng nhăng đa tình như nhau nhưng gã lạ lắm, gã chinh phục anh bằng sự nhẫn nại bén ngót, nếu anh là một cái cây thì Ciel đã đốn đổ anh bằng những nhát rìu mạnh mẽ dứt khoát. Gã cứ từng bước thoả mãn từng thứ một những khao khát trong anh, khi chúng được lấp đầy cả tinh thần lẫn thể xác, Joe phát hiện anh yêu gã mất rồi.

"Joe, em muốn uống gì không ?"

Anh giật mình quay đầu lại nhìn khi nghe tiếng gã gọi anh giữa dòng suy nghĩ. Ciel đang đứng từ xa vẫy gọi anh, mái tóc đen xoăn lượn sóng đã dài phủ gáy rũ nước ép hai bên đầu. Thân hình cao 190cm với những thớ cơ bắp chắc nịch nổi lên dưới lớp áo thun trắng mỏng ướt sũng dính vào da. Honolulu nắng đẹp rực rỡ trên đầu giống như khiến từng giọt nước trên cơ thể gã phát sáng.

"Mojito !"

Joe trả lời, đẩy kính râm xuống khi anh nhoài người ra khỏi bóng chiếc dù che. Ở đàng xa Ciel giơ tay dấu OK với anh, đặt một ly Mojito to tướng cho Joe rồi quay lại chỗ của họ với hai ly cocktail. Joe mỉm cười khi gã bước đến gần,vươn tay lấy ly nước của mình. Ciel cúi đầu hôn môi anh trước khi gã ngồi xuống bên cạnh với ly Margarita nước màu xanh trong như màu mắt gã khi nhìn gần. Gã liếm muối quanh miệng ly trước khi uống cạn ly của mình, đảo mắt nhìn hồ bơi nhộn nhịp. Joe nghiêng đầu ngắm gã, từng đường nét mắt môi, sống mũi, anh đã ngỡ mình có thể ngắm mãi như thế nếu gã không quay sang bắt gặp ánh mắt anh.

"Trên mặt anh có dính chanh không ?"

Gã bật cười và kiểm tra lát chanh trên vành ly, nó vẫn ở nguyên đó. Khi nhận ra Joe đang ngắm mình gã có bày ra chút vẻ ngại ngùng, điều mà gã che giấu rất tốt khi họ chưa là gì của nhau. Joe hiểu rất rõ điều đó, anh cũng là một kẻ sống như thế, trưng ra ngoài những gì đẹp đẽ nhất, chôn lại bên trong những cảm xúc rất con người khác của mình.

"Em muốn dùng toàn bộ thời gian ở đây để ngắm người đàn ông của em."

Joe nhoài người sang ghế bên cạnh, thì thầm vào tai gã. Một anh tay chạm vào vai áo ướt, khéo léo trượt xuống ngực gã, xoay lưng lại để che hướng nhìn của những người khác ở dưới hồ.

"Sao anh ngăn cản em bằng thứ này ?"

Joe ám chỉ cái áo thun mỏng màu trắng của gã. Ciel nhướng mày nhìn Joe, gã mặc nhiên để bàn tay anh lướt trên ngực áo ướt.

"Cưng cũng đang mặc áo ở hồ bơi, vả lại anh cảm thấy mình quyến rũ hơn với cái áo ướt."

Gã nghiêng đầu hôn Joe, Ciel không che giấu xu hướng mê trai của gã với người gã yêu. Joe mỉm cười hạnh phúc, đập vào vai gã trước khi nằm dài lại cái ghế hưởng thụ buổi trưa mà không phải lo nghĩ đến chuyện gì khác. Ciel cuối cùng cũng chịu cởi cái áo ướt, vươn người kéo tuột nó ra trước mắt Joe khiến anh dù không muốn cũng lại phải quay sang nhìn. Trên người gã có vài vết sẹo lỗ đạn, đó là lý do gã không muốn khoe nó ra. Joe quan sát từng cử chỉ của Ciel, anh chưa bao giờ mong muốn ngắm nhìn người đàn ông đó đến vậy. Chỉ khi gã ta đã thuộc về Joe anh mới có thể ở đối diện gã nhìn thẳng mà không cảm thấy đau lòng.

Có một lần Ciel đến Mỹ mà không báo trước, gã xuất hiện ở Boston đúng lúc Joe đang công tác ở đây. Anh nhìn thấy gã từ xa, gã vẫn thế ung dung đi với túi hành lý da nhỏ ra sớm vì được giản lược khâu thủ tục khi là khách VIP. Joe còn chưa kịp vui mừng khi thấy gã mà không phải cố ý theo dõi, anh định bước về phía gã thì chân phải tự khựng lại vì gã không chỉ đi một mình. Ciel đang vòng tay qua eo một người đàn ông khác có chiều cao ngang với gã, anh ta vuốt tóc kiểu cổ điển láng mướt, áo ba-đờ-xuy màu caramel khoác ngoài với khăn choàng cổ to bản sọc caro. Người đi cạnh Ciel trẻ hơn gã, nét mặt không nhìn rõ do mang kính phi công đen nhưng Joe có thể tả anh ta có nét khá điển trai. Ciel dịu dàng nói chuyện với người đi cạnh, không chỉ vòng tay qua eo đẩy người ta tới trước còn kéo dùm vali phía sau anh ta. Joe cứ đứng từ xa nhìn họ cho đến khi Ciel mở cửa xe cho người đi cùng rồi mất dạng khi họ lên xe đi mất. Anh đứng chôn chân một chỗ, sau gần một năm bên nhau mỗi khi Ciel đến Mỹ, đây có lẽ là lần đầu anh cảm thấy được sự ghen tuông của anh đối với gã. Ciel thỉnh thoảng có kể về vợ gã, một người đàn ông mà gã nói là đẹp theo cách rất manly. Joe biết gã đã có vợ, lại còn rất nhiều người tình khác nên chẳng bao giờ muốn lòng mình yêu gã. Ấy vậy mà lúc thực sự phải chứng kiến cảnh gã chăm sóc, gallant với một người khác có thể là vợ gã, anh lại đau lòng đến cảm thấy bầu trời như tối sầm vì buồn bã. Joe sau đó đã lặng lẽ rời đi, cũng không nhắc chuyện đó với Ciel bao giờ.

Năm sau đó Ciel đến Mỹ nhiều hơn vì anh, có lẽ gã cảm thấy nằm cạnh bên anh thoải mái. Mỗi khi làm tình xong Joe cũng hay lựa lời nói chuyện với gã và gã đã nhắc đến việc gã đang lục đục với vợ. Mối quan hệ hôn nhân của gã không còn tốt đẹp, Joe biết việc cảm thấy vợ chồng người ta bất hoà là không nên nhưng anh không thể phủ nhận chính anh nhen nhóm hi vọng khi nghe chuyện. Gã yêu anh, Joe biết rõ điều đó như lòng bàn tay nhưng gã lại thà lờ đi điều đó còn hơn là cân nhắc nó. Mãi sau này anh mới biết họ đã li thân rồi li dị, con cái cũng chia nửa xong rồi Ciel vẫn chỉ đối xử với Joe như người tình đặc biệt. Mỗi khi ở bên gã, được ôm hôn, được gã quan tâm bằng sự kiên nhẫn tột cùng càng khiến lòng anh đau nhói. Vì sao gã yêu anh lại không thuộc về anh ? "Vì sao anh yêu em lại giữ chặt sau cánh cửa phòng ngủ ? Vì sao anh yêu em nhưng không thừa nhận ?". Mỗi buổi sáng Joe đều cố gắng tỉnh giấc trước để có thể ngắm nhìn người đàn ông bên say ngủ bên cạnh, hơi thở nồng ấm sát bên tai nhưng anh không dám chạm vào.

"Hey, dậy đi em !"

Joe mở mắt ra khi nghe tiếng gọi, anh thấy trời đã chiều tà và gã đã tắm rửa thay đồ chỉnh tề đang cúi nhìn anh. Anh dụi dụi mắt, nhìn quanh hồ bơi vắng lặng gần như chỉ còn họ. Giờ này có lẽ khách ở đây cũng đi ăn tối cả rồi. Ciel đưa tay kéo Joe ngồi dậy trên ghế, gã cúi người hôn lên đỉnh đầu anh. Gã thích hôn Joe, tranh thủ thân mật từng chút một, gã khiến anh cảm thấy được yêu từ những phút giây nhỏ nhặt nhất.

"Em ngủ quên bao lâu rồi ?"

Anh hỏi khi đứng dậy cùng gã quay trở lại phòng. Ciel đi phía trước xách khăn to cùng đồ đạc của anh, gã không bao giờ để anh phải xách trừ phi anh ngỏ ý phụ.

"Em ngủ khoảng 3 tiếng, ngủ say đến mức úp sách lên mặt ngáy pho pho, anh gỡ ra hôn cũng không dậy phải lay. Kiểu này có bưng em đi chắc em cũng không biết."

Ciel vừa nói vừa cười trong lúc chờ Joe mở cửa phòng. Họ thuê một phòng hạng trung lưu vừa đủ không gian thoải mái với cửa sổ hướng biển. Gã nói không nên ở trong phòng quá rộng vì cảm giác không ấm cúng. Joe xấu hổ khi nghe người tình trêu mình, im lặng mở cửa, lách qua một bên cho gã đi vào. Vì quá thoải mái nên Joe đã ngủ một mạch giấc sâu không bị chập chờn. Tiếng cười nói, tiếng những người bơi lội trong hồ đạp nước càng ru ngủ anh hơn.

"Em có muốn tắm trước khi ăn tối không ?"

Joe nhìn gã đi qua đi lại trong phòng khách sạn, nhìn bờ biển đêm ngoài kia hắt dưới ánh đèn, anh nhớ đến giấc mơ California. Anh vẫn luôn muốn được đến một bờ biển đẹp trong kì nghỉ hạnh phúc cùng vợ cũ, tiếc rằng anh đã không thể làm điều đó trong cuộc hôn nhân chóng vánh của mình. Joe gật đầu khi gã nhìn anh đứng thộn ra kì quái, chụp lấy cái khăn tắm to tướng đủ quấn cả anh rồi bước vào phòng tắm. Khi anh bước ra, Ciel đang ngồi trầm ngâm quay lưng về phía anh, gã cũng ngắm khung cảnh tối mịt bên ngoài. Dáng vẻ của gã nhìn từ phía sau, bờ vai đó phảng phất sự cô đơn giống anh nhưng cũng mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều. Joe bước đến bên gã, cúi người hôn lên má người tình theo cách mà gã hay làm với anh. Anh đã cạo sạch râu, da mặt nhẵn nhụi chạm nhau khi Joe cọ má vào má gã.

"Hey, kế hoạch tối nay của anh là gì ?"

Joe thì thầm một cách quyến rũ, tự tin nhìn sâu vào mắt gã khi gã quay đầu nhìn anh. Joe dành cho gã bất ngờ khi anh mặc trang phục với phong cách trẻ trung hơn với short và áo thun, tóc chải kiểu mới, gương mặt đẹp của Joe hiện rõ dưới ánh đèn phòng. Đi biển mà, anh đâu thể đóng bộ mãi được. Ciel nhìn anh, gã hơi bất ngờ có lẽ là do chứng kiến thần sắc tươi tắn của Joe. Gã ngắm nhìn anh một lúc trước khi lấy trong túi ra một cái hộp bọc nhung màu đen giơ tay đưa về phía anh.

"Oh my god."

Joe biết nó là gì, anh biết có gì bên trong. Anh đã buột miệng thốt lên ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy nó.

"Oh-my-god."

Joe lẩm bẩm khi anh bước dần đến chỗ gã. Ciel biết anh đoán đúng, gã lại được  thể  cong môi cười nhìn anh. Kể từ lần gã cầu hôn anh, họ chưa có bất kì thứ gì làm tin và minh chứng với mọi người họ là của nhau, chính thức là của nhau. Đến tận hôm nay Ciel mới cho anh thấy gã nghiêm túc đến mức nào khi sẽ trao nhẫn cho anh. Joe nhào đến chụp nhưng gã lại xoay người giấu đi chiếc hộp, cười ầm ĩ trước động thái của anh.

"Không, không phải bây giờ cưng à."

Gã nhanh tay như làm ảo thuật bỏ nó vào túi quần, chiếc hộp biến mất trước mũi Joe đồng thời gã dang rộng tay đón anh khi Joe mất đà lao vào lòng gã. Ciel cười vang khi gã ôm ghì lấy anh, thì thầm vào tai gã sẽ trao nó cho anh vào tối nay khi họ nướng kẹo dẻo. Bàn tay gã cứ thế trượt trên lưng anh lần mò xuống bờ mông căng tròn dưới lớp vải quần short, gã hôn anh, biếng nhác hỏi anh có muốn gọi đồ ăn lên phòng không nhưng Joe đã chặn lại, anh gỡ tay gã đưa ra phía trước.

"Anh nói sẽ nướng kẹo dẻo mà, ra ngoài mua đồ."

Joe không muốn bỏ lỡ kế hoạch, anh muốn thấy chiếc nhẫn. Họ còn nhiều thời gian để làm tình, nếu anh thuận theo ý gã lúc này sẽ lỡ mất trò vui. Joe nghiêng đầu hôn gã rồi lấy đồ đạc bước ra cửa chờ, họ sẽ đi ăn tối bên ngoài.

Ciel đã đặt trước bàn, họ cùng nhau thưởng thức ẩm thực địa phương trong ánh đèn vàng và tiếng nhạc truyền thống. Bữa tối đơn giản nhưng thú vị, Joe có thể chậm rãi thưởng thức và nói chuyện phím với gã. Cười suốt bữa ăn một cách vui vẻ cho anh trải nghiệm mới lạ về một cuộc sống khác bên gã.

"Vì sao anh cứ nhất định phải nướng kẹo dẻo vậy ?"

Joe hỏi gã khi họ rời khỏi nhà hàng, tìm một siêu thị để có thể mua ít đồ cho ý tưởng nướng kẹo dẻo trên bãi biển buổi tối của Ciel. Gã vừa hỏi đường dân địa phương xong, an tâm dẫn anh đi tới siêu thị gần nhất để có thể mua bia, bánh ngọt, trái cây và kẹo dẻo. Joe ngóng được đeo chiếc nhẫn, anh muốn mọi thứ đơn giản đi để nhanh được mở hộp nhẫn nhưng gã lại thích bày ra như vậy. Ciel nói đây là chuyến đi do gã chọn nên anh cứ làm theo đi.

"Hey, anh lấy hơi nhiều rồi đó."

Joe kêu lên khi thấy gã lấy đến lốc bia 6 lon loại lon 1 lít thứ ba trong quầy. Bọn họ đi bộ, anh không nghĩ là sẽ xách nổi đống đó về khu resort đến tận khách sạn của mình. Thêm vào đó chắc chắn hai người bọn họ không thể uống ngần nấy bia.

"Em từng nói với anh về California, anh đang giúp em tận hưởng ý tưởng đó ở đây."

Gã nháy mắt khi đẩy xe siêu thị đến quầy trái cây và bánh ngọt trong khi Joe thộn mặt ra vì không thể hiểu được gã sắp làm gì. Mặc dù phản đối việc mua đồ nhiều của Ciel nhưng anh vẫn lặng lẽ làm theo, dù sao đây cũng là khoảng chi của gã, Ciel chẳng bao giờ bỏ tiền ra mà không có lý do. Joe lọt tọt đi sau gã, nhìn cái dáng lựa từng món đồ trong một siêu thị bình thường của Ciel làm anh thấy lạ lẫm. Gã mặc áo thun lót màu đen với sơ mi caro khoác ngoài, quần jeans ống đứng ôm vừa vặn khoe ống chân dài đẹp của gã. Trẻ trung, dung dị, bình thường như bất kì người đàn ông nào anh có thể gặp ngoài đường. Quen với những bộ suit hàng hiệu được cắt may tinh xảo, trang phục bình thường của gã khi đi đến chỗ Joe cũng sang trọng và cổ điển. Nhìn Ciel lúc này anh thấy gã thật gần gũi với thế giới của anh. Cái dáng cao cao đó với những bước đi chậm rãi chắc chắn, lưng luôn thẳng và ngẩng cao đầu, lần đầu tiên Joe nhận ra anh thực sự hạnh phúc vì được cận kề với một gã đẹp trai. Joe liếc theo khi gã đẩy xe bằng một tay, vươn lấy hộp mứt ở tầng cao nhất để không phải cúi người, gã có thể ngạo nghễ tự tin như thế nào ? Người cao luôn dễ có dáng đi khòm vì sợ ngã, gã không thế, đối với gã có lẽ vô tình té ngã cũng không mất mặt bằng dáng không thẳng của mình.

"Hey, em còn muốn mua gì không ?"

Tiếng gọi nhẹ tênh của gã mang anh về với thực tại, gã nhoài người đến trước Joe kéo tay anh lên cùng với gã.

"Baby, anh thấy em cư xử lạ từ lúc anh đến đây, em không sao chứ ?"

Gã tròn mắt nhìn anh chăm chú khiến Joe phì cười, anh nhìn một xe đồ nhậu nhẹt đã chất như núi của gã rồi cười tình mở ví lấy thẻ. Joe đẩy xe ra quầy thu ngân, còn hôn vội lên môi gã trước khi đi.

"Vì câu nói đó của anh, em sẽ trả tiền đống này."

...

Joe thật sự bị bất ngờ với những gì xảy ra tối nay. Ciel gọi taxi đưa đống đồ về, gã đã hợp đồng trước với nhân viên khách sạn mang nó ra bãi tắm. Phía khách sạn còn bày biện, chuẩn bị để đốt lửa trại còn hai người họ chỉ việc đi bộ về. Đến lúc Joe bước ra chỗ lửa trại anh mới biết lý do vì sao Ciel mua nhiều bia vậy, bởi vì có một đống người đang chờ họ về ! 7 giờ rưỡi tối, đám đông hơn chục người đến góp vui, còn cho nổ pháo hoa giấy để chúc mừng, Joe không biết những người này, những gương mặt lạ hoắc nhưng họ lại có vẻ biết đến Ciel. Gã nhào đến tay bắt mặt mừng cám ơn họ vì đã tham gia và chờ đợi hai người trở về, bàn tiệc đứng được bày biện đẹp đẽ, bia và trái cây hoàn toàn là tự mua với đặt phía khách sạn bánh ngọt , còn những thứ linh tinh khác nữa. Có cả rượu vang, champagne, đám đông đến góp vui còn mang theo rượu của họ, nhạc trỗi lên và Ciel bỏ quên Joe để đón tiếp họ. Anh nhìn theo lưng Ciel, áo sơ mi khoác của gã bay phần phật trong gió biển, đèn được lắp sáng trưng giống như một lễ cưới nho nhỏ vậy.

“Cám ơn các mọi người đã đến đây hôm nay, Joe, để anh giới thiệu với em.”

Cuối cùng gã cũng cám ơn xong, quay lại nắm tay Joe lôi đến chỗ của một nhóm nhỏ chỉ có ba người đứng ở ngay khu vực bàn rượu. Hai người đàn ông và một người phụ nữ, trông họ lại chỉnh tề ngược hẳn với gã và anh, người phụ nữ còn mặc chiếc đầm ngắn màu xanh lá đen, chải tóc thật đẹp như đi dự một bữa tiệc trịnh trọng.

“Đây là Alonso và Martha, còn đây là tài xế của họ.”

Ciel nói họ là cấp dưới của gã, anh cũng chẳng rõ là cấp dưới, nhân viên gì của gã. Anh biết gã có một công ty chuyên về tư vấn luật, họ cũng có làm về mảng tài chính, chứng khoáng và đầu tư nhiều thứ. Mặc dù anh mơ hồ đoán được đó là những hoạt động để bao che cho những hành vi phi pháp nhưng anh không hỏi cũng chẳng điều tra, việc Ciel làm cổ đông của anh cũng có điểm mờ ám từ đầu.

“Xin chào, tôi là Joe MacMillan.”

Joe bắt tay họ, hai người đó cũng nói chuyện với anh một chút, người phụ nữ nói cô ta là luật sư giống Ciel dù gã chưa hành nghề một ngày nào còn anh chàng kia anh có thấy ở đâu đó. Đến lúc nói ra mới biết anh ta là biên tập cho một tạp chí thời trang cho gay, thảo nào Joe thấy quen, anh đã từng gặp ở gay bar nhưng không biết đó là người của Ciel.

“Hai người mau mau trao nhẫn đi chớ !!”

Đám đông la ó đòi hai người trao nhẫn cho nhau trước sự chứng kiến của họ. Ciel đã rời khỏi chỗ Joe để nói chuyện với đám người kia, nếu bạn của Ciel chỉ có mấy người này vậy thì đám đông đó là ai ? Joe không thể không thắc mắc, anh thực sự lấy làm bất ngờ vì anh không quen ai trong số họ cả. Cái lúc mà những người kia huýt sáo gọi Joe đến chỗ Ciel dưới dàn đèn được treo thả rực rỡ trên đầu họ thì người phụ nữ bên cạnh có nghiêng đầu tựa sát vào vai Joe để nói điều khiến anh phải há hốc.

« Họ là du khách ở đây, ảnh mới làm quen được. Ngạc nhiên chưa, làm quen, tỏ ra như thân lắm rồi, đó là biệt tài của ảnh mà. »

Martha hất đầu về phía gã với vẻ tự hào như thể đó là chuyện vô cùng tự nhiên. Đùa ư !? Họ chỉ mới ở đây một ngày, đêm hôm qua gã đến và họ chỉ mới ở đây một ngày ! Trong lúc Joe nằm ngủ bên hồ bơi Ciel đã kịp làm quen ngần nấy người, nói họ rằng tối nay gã sẽ trao nhẫn cưới cho người yêu để họ đến chúc mừng. Joe phải công nhận, bản thân anh đã quản giao dễ làm quen, người đàn ông đàng kia là một trường hợp tài năng khác. Ciel từng nói với anh gã chỉ có dụ dỗ là giỏi, anh tặt lưỡi nghĩ « đúng là thế thật ! ».

Joe bước đến chỗ gã trong tràng vỗ tay chúc mừng của những người xung quanh, gã nắm lấy hai tay của anh. Tiếng nhạc du dương từ dàn loa gần đó vang lên, thực sự lãng mạn đến nỗi Joe đã thề rằng trong đời anh chưa có gì đáng ngượng ngùng hơn như thế.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So, darling, darling, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

Gã vẫn mím mím môi cười nhìn anh chờ bản nhạc vang lên một cách chậm rãi rồi quay đầu nhìn quay trong khi vẫn nắm chặt hai bàn tay anh. Joe nín lặng chờ đợi, bởi vì mọi thứ đã vượt quá xa sức tưởng tượng của anh, Ciel đợi cho đến khi tất cả đã cầm ly rượu vang đỏ của mình trong tay gã mới bắt đầu cất tiếng giữa nền nhạc dịu nhẹ.

“ 5 năm 6 tháng 7 ngày kể từ lần đầu tiên anh gặp em ở văn phòng trong công ty, 3 năm kể từ ngày chúng ta trở nên thân thiết, 6 tháng kể từ lúc anh cầu hôn em, anh vẫn luôn cảm thấy rằng ở em có gì đó rất đặc biệt. Mặc dù anh thực chất còn nhiều điều không hài lòng về em, mặc dù chúng ta đã gây gổ không ít trận, mặc dù bạn bè của em không thích anh và anh cũng rất không ưa họ.”

Nói đến đây chính bản thân Ciel cũng bật cười, gã dừng lại chút xíu để buông tay anh và lấy trong túi ra chiếc hộp nhung đen gã chỉ cho anh nhìn sơ trước đó. Có những tiếng cười khúc khích cũng bắt đầu rộ ra từ đám người vây quanh họ, Ciel cầm nó trong tay trước mặt Joe và họ reo lên cổ vũ gã trao nó cho anh.

“Hãy trao nhẫn cho anh ta đi !!”

Joe cảm nhận như mình đã đứng giữa lễ cưới của bản thân dù không có cha sứ, không có bánh kem nhiều tầng hay những nghi lễ thường thấy. Lần kết hôn trước anh chỉ cần có hai người là đủ vì Sara cũng không muốn một lễ cưới rùm beng. Với phụ nữ đã khó như vậy anh thậm chí không nghĩ rằng Ciel sẽ thích làm điều này trước mặt nhiều người, trong lòng anh tuy không mưu cầu nhưng lại rất chờ mong.

“Joeseph Charles MacMillan, em sẽ lấy anh chứ ? Anh biết là có hơi chậm trễ nhưng em sẽ lấy anh chứ ? Cho dù đi đến đâu về đâu anh vẫn có thể cảm thấy ở bên em là thoải mái nhất, em là gia đình của anh.”

Gã bước đến thật gần anh, mở chiếc hộp ra đưa về phía anh. Ciel lập lại đến hai lần “em sẽ lấy anh chứ ?”, gã chưa bao giờ nói với Joe rằng gã yêu anh nhưng với anh có lẽ nhiêu đó đã là quá nhiều. Ciel nói “em là gia đình của anh”, sau khi gã li dị, sau khi sụp đổ một gia đình gã cố công xây đắp, gã đã nói anh là gia đình của gã.

“Yes, I do. I do.”

Joe mỉm cười nhưng thực chất lại đang ngượng ngùng, cảm xúc dâng trào đến nỗi anh nghĩ là mình đã khóc nên phải lấy tay che mắt mình lại trong khi Ciel lồng nhẫn vào tay kia của anh. Joe thậm chí còn không thể nhìn cái nhẫn nó có hình dạng ra sao, đến phiên anh, anh chỉ rút ra cầm tay gã lồng vào ngón tay nơi trước đó đã có một cái nhẫn khác, một cái nhẫn hoàn hảo như cuộc hôn nhân mà gã tôn thờ. Giờ đây gã chấp nhận kết hôn với anh, họ sẽ không cần đăng kí dân sự cũng không cần pháp luật nào làm chứng, họ ở đây, trước mặt những người ủng hộ họ mà thuộc về nhau.

“I love you. I love you. Darling, I love you.”

Joe ôm chầm lấy Ciel ngay sau khi chiếc nhẫn chạm vào nơi tận cùng của ngón tay gã. Anh vừa hôn gã vừa nói liên tục rằng “em yêu anh” giữa tiếng reo hò và vỗ tay ầm ĩ, tiếng nổ champagne nhiệt tình từ những người đến dự. Ciel ôm lấy eo Joe, cả hai hôn nhau xoay vòng trong những ca từ cuối cùng của bài hát mà bên tổ chức đã dành tặng họ.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me_

_Darling, darling, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

…

Gordon Clark đang ngồi giữa văn phòng ở công ty trong giờ làm việc bỗng dưng anh thấy có thông báo từ app Instagram trên điện thoại. Cho dù đây là một công ty làm về công nghệ thì mọi người vẫn dùng một vài mạng xã hội phổ biến để giao lưu với người thân và bạn bè, Gordon cùng những nhân viên của mình không phải là ngoại lệ. Anh nhìn đồng hồ đã chỉ 2 giờ trưa nên quyết định sẽ dừng tay một chút để kiểm tra Instagram và anh thực sự kinh ngạc khi thấy tài khoản của Joe đang phát live stream !! Gordon nhìn ra ngoài trời thấy vẫn nắng đẹp, không có âm u giông tố gì cả, một ngày đẹp trời và Joe đang phát live stream ! Joe vốn chủ trương chỉ dùng hàng nhà, ngay cả điện thoại cũng tiên phong dùng để vừa sử dụng vừa kiểm tra sản phẩm trong quá trình phát triển nên gần như chỉ dùng mạng xã hội để theo dõi bạn bè và nhân viên. Lượng bài đăng của Joe rất ít, rải rác thưa thớt, mấy tháng mới lú mặt lên một lần nhưng nhân viên hó hé bàn tán gì cũng biết thậm chí còn đem chuyện vô công ty nói. Dần dà mọi người cũng biết sếp của họ dùng mạng xã hội để làm gì nên cũng ít dám trốn việc hay phản phé gì trên đó. Cách Joe dùng mạng xã hội thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như điệp viên nên đây là lần đầu Gordon mới thấy bạn anh làm cái trò nổi bật như live stream này.

Gordon tò mò mở ra xem và thấy một khung cảnh ầm ĩ đang được phát sóng trực tiếp, bằng tốc độ truyền tải nhanh nhất có thể, anh thấy một đám đông đang hát hò nhảy múa bên đống lửa với dàn đèn thả sáng rực. Anh còn có thể nghe cả tiếng sóng biển, anh biết Joe đã nghỉ làm để đến Hawaii cùng người tình của mình nên không lạ gì nhưng có chuyện gì thế nhỉ ?

“What are you doing ?”

Gordon viết comment gửi cho Joe, nhận được comment đầu tiên, Joe xoay ống kính về phía mình. Mặt anh ta đã đỏ ửng lên vì rượu và đang nở một nụ cười toe toét. Joe giơ tay trái vẫy vẫy Gordon mà không nói gì cả khiến anh cảm thấy khó hiểu. Gordon gửi thêm comment khác khi anh thấy những nhân viên trong văn phòng cũng bắt đầu nhận được thông báo và họ nhảy vào xem. Đang giữa giờ làm, thông thường anh sẽ không cho phép nhân viên của mình được dừng lại để online nhưng việc này đang rất quái lạ nên anh đã không ngăn cản họ. Ngay lúc một nửa số nhân viên kĩ thuật trong phòng đã truy cập, Joe đập tay vào ống kính ngay ngón có chiếc nhẫn, đến đây thì Gordon đã hiểu ra tất cả không khỏi bật cười trong ngỡ ngàng. Anh nhớ lại lần trước khi Joe kết hôn cũng lặng lẽ như thế, đùng phát giơ chiếc nhẫn ra cho anh xem. Gordon không thể quên gương mặt sáng bừng của Joe khi anh ta kết hôn lần đó cũng như không thể quên được ánh mắt như chìm xuống tận đáy địa ngục khi sự nghiệp của Joe hủy hoại ngay sau đó còn vợ thì li hôn. Chuyện đó xảy ra với Joe vô cùng đáng tiếc, cũng lâu lắm rồi anh chưa thấy bạn mình vui như vậy.

“You got married ?”

Gordon viết comment hỏi Joe, cuối cùng thì anh ta cũng gật đầu và trả lời phía bên kia.

“Yes, I do.”

Joe hào hứng một cách bất thường, có lẽ vì men rượu mà cũng có thể là do chìm đắm trong hạnh phúc bất tận. Gordon nhìn quanh thấy văn phòng vẫn chìm trong im lặng, có lẽ nhân viên của anh cũng muốn tham gia lắm mà còn ngại trong giờ làm việc. Anh quyết định đứng lên và thông báo với toàn thể nhân viên của mình hãy lên xem live stream của Joe đang ở Honolulu. Khi Joe đã làm điều này chứng tỏ anh ta đã sẵn sàng thông báo cho toàn thể nhân viên biết về mối quan hệ của mình với đối tác cổ đông. Kết quả là nhân viên trong công ty ào vô như vỡ trận, thậm chí còn đứng lên rời khỏi bàn để túm tụm vào nhau bàn tán, thả tim liên tục vào live stream của Joe.

“Hey, who’s lucky lady, hey !! Please tell us.”

Họ comment cho Joe, bên kia hơi ồn nên Joe cũng không trả lời nhiều mà chỉ gật và lắc đầu là chủ yếu, còn lại tập trung cầm cho chắc cái điện thoại để quay lại khung cảnh vui nhộn ở chỗ mình. Gordon mở Instagram trên màn hình máy tính để xem cho rõ, vợ cũ của anh Donna và Cameron, người ghét Ciel cực kì cũng đẩy cửa văn phòng bước vào, họ đến phía sau anh để xem.

“Anh ta có định công khai không nhỉ ? Hôm nay live stream khoe cả nhẫn.”

Donna thắc mắc, ai cũng muốn biết người đã kết hôn với Joe. Dù sao thì bọn họ biết rõ chứ nhân viên của họ thì không thể biết được. Ba người trong ban quản trị bọn họ chỉ tò mò một điều liệu Ciel có sẵn sàng công bố mối quan hệ của gã với Joe hay không. Ống kính xoay mòng mòng trước khi nó quay trở lại vị trí thuận tiện để quay, một bàn tay khác thò ngang vào sau đó ôm quặp lấy cổ Joe. Đầu Joe chạm vào đầu Ciel, gương mặt của gã cuối cùng cũng hiện ra trong sự chờ mong của toàn thể nhân viên đang theo dõi live stream của Joe, trước sáu cặp mắt kinh ngạc của bạn bè của Joe.

“Tonight please just talk about my Joe.”

Đây không những là lần đầu tiên Ciel xuất hiện trước nhiều nhân viên của Joe với tư cách người tình mà còn là lần đầu tiên với tư cách là cổ đông của công ty. Từ khi Joe trở về với team cũ của mình để thành lập một công ty khác thì gã chỉ đến những buổi họp cổ đông với tư cách riêng tư tại nhà chứ không xuất hiện ở văn phòng.

“My love, he’s spotlight. Thank you all for wishes.”

Ciel nháy mắt, khi gã cười đôi mắt gã cũng nheo lên một cách đầy cảm xúc giống như Joe. Gã nghiêng đầu hôn Joe khẳng định chủ quyền của mình với Joe trong sự chứng kiến của nhiều người cách 6 múi giờ từ Honolulu đến New York. Cả văn phòng im phăng phắc trước diễn tiến bất ngờ trên live stream, họ đã bất ngờ khi Joe kết hôn, càng không thể tưởng tượng anh ta lại lấy một người đàn ông. Tuy nhiên sự im lặng đó chỉ xảy ra trong một khoảng nhỏ trước khi những người trong văn phòng lấy lại sự hứng thú của họ. Những lời chúc mừng lại được gửi đi liên tục khi Joe và Ciel hôn nhau, họ đã nhờ một người khác cầm quay cho họ. Live stream kết thúc Ciel rời đi, Joe nhận lại điện thoại còn nán thêm một lúc để quay cảnh Ciel nhảy một điệu nhảy ăn ý với một người phụ nữ lạ trong tiếng nhạc sôi động nhưng cũng đượm chất cổ điển. Trang phục của họ trái ngược nhau nhưng chính vì thế mới càng làm đoạn nhảy mang một sắc thái lạ. Mỗi khi Ciel làm cú xoay người, hông gã lại đánh mạnh mềm dẻo nhưng cũng vô cùng dứt khoát, cát tung lên dưới chân họ, tà áo và tóc gã bay trong gió biển khiến hình ảnh dù mờ ảo trông cũng thật hấp dẫn. Gã không chỉ gây bất ngờ, đem tới niềm vui mà còn thu hút được sự chú ý , Joe hẳn phải vô cùng tự hào về gã mới có thể làm hẳn một live stream chỉ để ra mắt người tình đã thành người chồng này.

“Thật xuất sắc. Hai người họ quả thật có nghề ghê, đi tới đâu rù quyến đến đó.”

Cameron vỗ tay phía sau lưng Gordon buông lời khen ngợi với giọng điệu mỉa mai. Joe càng yêu Ciel thì cô ta càng ghét, live stream đã kết thúc sau đó trong tiếng kêu nuối tiếc từ các bàn làm việc khác khi Ciel đang chuyển sang một điệu nhảy khác.

“Thôi nào, cũng ngọt ngào mà. Nếu anh ta không thích Joe thì cô có khả năng cao là sẽ bị tán, có khi người trong live stream đó đã là cô rồi.”

Donna nhận định và nhận được ánh nhìn kì lạ từ phía cô bạn bên cạnh.

“Sao cô nghĩ anh ta sẽ tán tôi, mà tại sao lại nghĩ tôi sẽ yêu loại như anh ta chứ ?”

“Cameron yêu dấu, nếu hai người lẽ ra ghét nhau mà lại không ghét thì sẽ yêu. Không phải cô vừa bảo họ rù quyến đó sao, vậy nên nếu anh ta tán thì cũng đáng thử lắm chứ.”

“Mơ đi.”

Cameron bĩu môi, bỏ đi một nước mặc kệ đám nhân viên vẫn còn nhốn nháo bàn tán.

…

Bữa tiệc đã tàn theo cách điên rồ nhất có thể, bia bọt còn xót lại đổ hết không chừa cái gì, khi họ dừng lại thì cũng đã gần nửa đêm và đám đông giải tán. Joe đi cùng Ciel với bạn của gã thu dọn lại sơ sơ đồng thời kiểm tra có ai bỏ quên đồ đạc không nên họ là những người cuối cùng còn lại trên bãi tắm lúc đó bên cạnh đống lửa đã gần tàn. Mải mê chơi không ai để ý đến việc có một đám người kì lạ đã canh me theo dõi bữa tiệc. Ngay khi người khách cuối cùng vừa rời đi, bạn của Ciel cũng tạm biệt để đi về thì một nhóm thanh niên hung tợn bốn năm tên đã nhào ra gây sự với họ. Bởi vì cả hai đã cùng có men say, Joe không được tỉnh táo nên anh đã nheo mắt chỉ để nhìn cho rõ và bị tấn công. Bọn chúng la hét về việc bọn họ là những thằng tởm lợm khi nắm tay, hôn nhau, còn ngang nhiên tổ chức một bữa tiệc kết hôn đồng tính. Joe không nghe rõ lắm, anh uống khá nhiều nên không thể nhớ rõ bọn chúng nói gì. Anh chỉ nghe rõ nhất khi một tên đầu trọc đạp vào bụng anh gọi anh là “faggot”. Bọn chúng đã theo dõi hai người từ lúc ở hồ bơi cho đến lúc họ ra ngoài mua đồ, trong bữa tiệc và bây giờ bọn chúng hành động. Toán côn đồ hung hãn này nói tiếng Anh lơ lớ, một tên còn xăm tiếng Nga trên bắp tay, nhìn tới đây thì anh đã hiểu ra tất cả.

“Thời buổi nào rồi còn chỉ có hôn nhân giữa một người đàn ông và một người đàn bà !? Tao faggot từ lúc 12 tuổi nên cũng không có gì lạ đâu.”

Từ “faggot” giống như chích vào điểm yếu của Joe thêm sẵn đang có men rượu trong người khiến anh bùng lên dữ dội. Anh phản kháng lại lời lẽ miệt thị của bọn chúng trong khi Ciel vẫn đứng bên cạnh anh, gã chỉ đỡ khi Joe khụy xuống vì bị đạp. Joe không rõ sao chúng lại nhằm vào anh nhiều hơn Ciel có lẽ vì chúng nhận thấy anh là “thằng nằm dưới”.

“Hùa vào đánh hội đồng, chúng mày cũng mạnh mẽ đàn ông lắm chẳng vừa.”

Ciel lên tiếng cùng điệu cười khẩy, bàn tay gã túm chặt vào bắp tay Joe đau điếng, gã bóp chặt đến nỗi Joe nghĩ mình phải tỉnh rượu luôn vì cú bóp đó. Anh nghĩ rằng mình sẽ bị đánh vì chúng nó đông hơn lại còn tỉnh táo hơn mình, anh liếc quanh một vòng rồi quay sang liếc người bên cạnh. Ciel có thái độ điềm tĩnh tới lại lùng, mặt gã đã đỏ ửng nhưng Joe cảm thấy gã vẫn còn chưa say. Anh có thể trông chờ vào người tình, à không, người chồng của mình nhưng họ ít người hơn có thể cũng bị đập cho nhừ tử. Bãi tắm đang vắng có ẩu đả cũng phải một lúc mới có người đến, tính kiểu gì anh cũng thấy mình không có lợi nhưng ý nghĩ có gã chịu đòn chung làm anh cảm thấy buồn cười hơn cả.

“Bọn chó chúng mày nên xuống địa ngục.”

Joe đoán không sai, câu nói của Ciel đã kích cho bọn chúng giận dữ, bọn chúng tung cước đấm đá túi bụi. Joe không rõ chuyện sau đó xảy ra như nào khi ảnh bị gã kéo mạnh đến mức ngã xuống úp mặt vào cát. Joe không ngẩn mặt lên, anh bị đánh vào lưng và vai, anh chọn cách cứ nằm bẹp như thế tìm cách né đòn chứ không đưa mặt lên. Kinh nghiệm bị đòn của anh cho thấy cứ như thế dễ chịu hơn còn có thể túm vào cổ chân bọn nó gây cản trở, may mắn thay Joe cũng không phải chịu lâu khi bọn chúng đột ngột dừng lại, có thứ gì đó nhiễu xuống người anh.

“Tránh xa “gái” của tao ra hoặc tao ném thứ này !”

Joe nghe tiếng Ciel thét lớn phía sau lưng bọn hung hăng kì thị đồng tính. Anh ngẩn mặt lên nhìn qua chân bọn chúng và thấy Ciel đang bật nắp zippo của mình. Bằng cách nào đó gã đã quơ được xăng dùng để đốt lửa khi nãy tạt thẳng vào bọn chúng, họ thực sự gặp may khi còn đứng lại cạnh đám tro tàn của lửa trại.

“Một cú nữa tao ném !”

Được cái Ciel cũng cao to nên khi gã thét lên cũng rất có uy lực, gã rút lấy cây củi quấn vải dùng để mồi lửa trại, tưới xăng và đưa zippo đang cháy vào. Ngọn lửa bùng lên khi được tẩm xăng, bọn chúng đã dừng lại cả khi chứng kiến động thái liều chết của gã. Không những tỏ ra chó điên mà gã còn dùng từ ngữ kiểu tục tĩu để nói với chúng nó, thậm chí tuôn ra vài câu tiếng Nga chết dịch gì đó anh nghe không hiểu.

“Tao đang ở gần thằng chó này hơn mày, mày nhắm uy hiếp được bọn tao không ?”

Thằng có vẻ như là đầu sỏ vẫn cố cương khi bị can xăng tạt vào người trước mồi lửa. Gã bước tới gần hơn một chút, tay quơ quơ mồi lửa đang cháy dữ dội, cười khùng khục.

“Tránh xa “gái” của tao ra hoặc tao ném. Lửa trại đã tàn nhưng đừng lo chúng mày sẽ sáng nhất đêm nay.”

Ciel nhắc lại, gã đe dọa trong khi vẫn tiếp tục cười trông côn đồ chẳng khác gì chúng. Chúng cay cú lắm nhưng cũng không dám bước tới vì Ciel đang cầm ngọn đuốc tự chế. Động thái hung hăng của bọn chúng đã dừng lại, nhuệ khí cũng giảm nghiêm trọng khi tên nào cũng đang dính xăng trên người.

“Được lắm, mày coi chừng tao.”

Bọn chúng quyết định rút khi Ciel càng lúc càng đến gần tỏ ý rằng gã sẽ làm chứ không chỉ đe dọa suông, gã lại nói từ gì đó bằng tiếng Nga trước khi bọn chúng chửi rủa ầm ĩ rồi chạy biến. Ciel ném mồi lửa của mình vào trong đống lửa đã tàn, tưới nốt chút xăng còn lại để nó cháy lên và chạy tới đỡ Joe dậy. Gã không nói gì cả chỉ đỡ anh dậy, nhíu mày nhìn anh từ trên xuống dưới kiểm tra xem liệu anh có sao không. Lưng anh đau nhức khi anh đứng lên, anh chắc mẩm nó đã bầm tím bên dưới lớp áo, những chỗ nào hở ra cũng xây xước hết cả nhưng không có gì nghiêm trọng. Gã cũng dính đòn nhưng nhẹ hơn nhiều, Ciel đi cùng Joe vào trong nhanh chóng, càng đứng lâu ngoài này càng nguy hiểm.

“Đợi một chút.”

Hai người họ dừng lại ở sảnh khách sạn, gã lấy điện thoại ra gọi, chỉ rời khỏi anh khi đã an toàn trong sảnh có bảo vệ. Gã rời ra chỗ khác để nói chuyện, một lúc sau anh thấy hai trong số ba người kia quay trở lại vì họ cũng mới đi không lâu. Gã tài xế đưa người phụ nữ quay lại để xem xét thương tích Joe, gã kéo lưng áo anh lên để kiểm tra những vết thương bên dưới. Joe không biết làm gì cả, anh bị đau nên đành làm thinh để họ muốn làm gì làm.

“Alonso sẽ lấy ít thuốc bôi cho anh, không cần đi bệnh viện đâu.”

Martha nói với Ciel và bảo họ cứ về phòng trước. Ciel thả áo anh xuống rồi đặt tay lên hõm lưng Joe đẩy nhẹ anh đi. Khi đã vào trong thang máy anh mới len lén nhìn sang gã, Ciel từ nãy đến giờ đã không nói câu nào với anh. Joe không rõ vì sao gã lại giữ bí mật cuộc điện thoại khi gã gọi họ, tại sao lo lắng cho những vết thương nhưng lại không nghĩ đến việc đi bệnh viện trước tiên. Tuy nhiên Joe không hỏi, những điều Ciel muốn gã sẽ tự nói cho anh biết. Họ về phòng ở tầng 12, không lâu sau nhân viên khách sạn lên gửi cho gã một túi thuốc men.

“Anh không sao chứ ?”

Joe mở miệng nói trong lúc gã bôi thuốc phía sau lưng anh. Joe không yếu đuối đến thế, ít ra thì anh cũng không phải người chưa từng phải nếm mùi bị bắt nạt. Mặc dù anh có thể chịu đựng được tốt, Joe biết rằng hoàn cảnh này không nên thấy vui nhưng anh không thể ngừng được cảm giác “vui” khi gã lo lắng cho anh.

“Yeah, không sao, chuyện vặt ấy mà.”

Gã bật cười, bóp nhẹ dần xuống eo Joe lướt tay qua những chỗ đau rồi lại rê tay lên bóp vào bờ vai anh. Giọng gã trầm trầm khi gã kề sát mặt vào gáy Joe, gã xin lỗi vì đã để sự việc xảy ra như thế mà anh lại là người phải lãnh chịu nhiều hơn. Joe ngồi thẳng lưng trên giường cảm nhận cái ôm ấm áp của gã, anh xoay người nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh dương nhạt đa tình của người đối diện.

"Đó không phải lỗi của anh, baby."

Joe áp tay lên má gã, mỉm cười một cách dịu dàng để nói rằng anh thực sự cảm thấy rất ổn sau những việc như vậy. Ciel nhìn Joe rồi chợt thở dài, đưa ánh mắt sang chỗ khác. Đoán biết chồng có gì đó khó nói, anh hôn lên má gã rồi vòng tay xoa nhẹ phía sau lưng gã.

"Lúc nãy trông anh như phù thủy."

Joe quyết định pha trò, anh biết nhiều thói quen sở thích của Ciel nhưng công việc của gã, thậm chí gia đình gã đối với anh vẫn còn lắm bí ẩn. Anh nghĩ đây là thời điểm thuận tiện để từ từ tháo bỏ khúc mắc, để người đàn ông này trải lòng với anh. Ciel liếc nhìn Joe với ánh mắt như thể anh đang nói gì đó rất kì quặc.

"Doctor Strange, phù thủy của MCU, anh biết không ?"

Joe giải thích, đặt cả hai cánh tay lên vai gã, thu hẹp khoảng cách mặt hai người.

"MCU ?"

Ciel thắc mắc, vẻ mặt của gã trông có vẻ khôi hài khi gã nhướng mày chớp mắt hỏi về thứ gã không biết.

"Marvel Comic Universe. Ôi trời, rút cuộc tuổi thơ của anh có gì ? Không truyện tranh à ?"

Ciel lắc đầu, Joe buông tay khỏi vai gã để lấy điện thoại và tìm cho gã xem hình của nhân vật anh vừa nhắc tới. Khi vừa nhìn thấy Dr.Strange trên màn hình với bộ râu và vòng sáng trên hai tay trông như đang chơi lửa Ciel đã liếc Joe và vật anh ra giường trong tiếng cười giòn tan của người nằm dưới. Ciel cù lét vào hông Joe, gã chỉ dừng lại khi anh lăn qua một bên, la lên vì đau.

“Baby, sorry.”

Gã cúi người phía trên anh, nói xin lỗi với vẻ lo lắng khi Joe bất chợt kêu lên rằng anh đau. Cũng có đau thật khi Ciel bóp vào những chỗ đau trên người anh, toàn thân Joe bắt đầu biểu tình rêm ê ẩm khi anh duỗi người trên giường sau một trận đòn. Dù gì anh cũng đã hơn 40 tuổi rồi, bản thân Joe luôn cho rằng mình trẻ nhưng mỗi khi cơ thể lên tiếng anh mới ý thực được mình đã già.

“Không sao, anh cũng nằm xuống đi.”

Joe kéo Ciel nằm xuống bên cạnh trong khi anh nhích người vào trong. Ciel lựa một chỗ nằm thoải mái, đẩy gối gác đầu, kéo chăn bỏ qua một bên. Ổn định chỗ nằm rồi gã quay mặt sang nằm đối mặt với Joe, mỉm cười nhìn anh dịu dàng trong ánh đèn ngủ, gã đặt tay lên eo Joe vuốt ve rồi lướt dần lên cổ.

“Nếu em quên thì đêm nay là tân hôn của chúng ta.”

Ciel hôn lên chóp mũi Joe, giữ khuôn mặt anh trong hai bàn tay, ở tư thế nằm góc nhìn của anh hướng đến gã trông thật mới lạ và gần gũi. Hai người họ cứ nằm nghiêng ngắm nhìn nhau trong không gian nhỏ ấm áp của căn phòng, cửa sổ phòng mở, Joe còn lắng nghe được tiếng sóng biển xa xa trong không gian đêm tĩnh mịch. Đôi mắt gã nhìn anh chăm chú ánh nụ cười chờ đợi anh nói cho gã biết anh muốn gì. Joe muốn gì ư ? Đêm tân hôn lần thứ hai của chính mình, anh muốn gì ? Thời gian vừa qua tưởng như thật dài, Joe nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận sự đụng chạm nhẹ nhàng vào cơ thể. Chân anh quàng sang phía gã, đan vào giữa hai chân, nhích gần đến gã sát nhất có thể cho khi anh nghĩ có thể lắng nghe nhịp đập từ lồng ngực gã.

“Hôn em đi.”

Joe yêu cầu, mở mắt nhìn gã mỉm cười.

“Chỉ vậy thôi ?”

Gã bật cười, cọ mũi vào mũi anh tỏ vẻ không thể tin được. Joe cũng không dám tin, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ dấn thân vào một mối quan hệ khó khăn như thế lần nào nữa. Anh và gã đã cùng nhau có nhiều khoảng khắc nóng bỏng bên nhau, nhưng đó không hẳn là tình yêu, chỉ là “cần nhau”. Vậy nên vào đêm tân hôn của anh với người chồng mới cưới, anh chỉ muốn có được tình yêu của người đàn ông này.

“Yeah, hôn em đi. Giống như lần đầu anh hôn nữ thần thời trung học của mình.”

Joe nói thật chậm, Ciel tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên khi nghe những điều anh vừa nói. Gã nằm thẳng lại cười khì khì xong quay lại phía anh vòng tay qua eo anh kéo mạnh về phía gã.

“Anh hiểu ý em nhưng khái niệm “nữ thần thời trung học” với anh xa vời quá. Anh sẽ không thể hôn người đó như cách anh hôn em.”

Đôi mắt xanh lơ của gã kề sát nhìn sâu vào mắt anh khi gã rồi rồi Ciel từ từ đặt nên môi anh một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Joe hơi thất vọng vì gã dứt ra khi chỉ vừa mới chạm nhưng anh vẫn ráng chờ đợi, Ciel lướt tay phía sau lưng anh rồi đột ngột quay trở lại với một nụ hôn khác. Lần này gã táo bạo liếm môi dưới của anh như một lời xin phép “hãy để anh vào trong”. Joe vừa hé môi chiếc lưỡi tham lam của gã đã trườn vào mạnh mẽ nếm trong vòm miệng anh. Tay gã giữ chặt phía sau lưng anh, tay còn lại đã luồn qua cổ quặp giữ đầu anh trong góc tam giác khuỷu tay gã. Joe bị gã làm cho choáng ngợp với cảm giác sắp bị ăn tươi nuốt sống, nước bọt ứa ra khi anh không kịp nuốt, anh thẹn thùng khi cảm thấy gã đang nuốt thay anh. Joe chủ động rời khỏi môi gã để thở, Ciel vẫn chưa dừng, gã rúc đầu vào hõm cổ anh để hôn, ôm anh thật chặt. Cảm xúc dâng trào khi gã nâng chân lên giữa hai chân Joe, chạm gối vào đũng quần short anh đang mặc. Gã cứ thế khóa chặt Joe trong vòng tay, không cần làm tình anh vẫn có thể cảm nhận được sự đắm say, đê mê và ngọt ngào đến từ gã.

“Em biến anh thành một thằng gay đích thực.”

Ciel thì thầm, vẫn tiếp tục vuốt ve cơ thể anh nhưng không nhằm mục đích kích thích. Đụng chạm của gã vô cùng nhẹ nhàng, kể cả khi gã mút nhẹ trên cổ và vai anh, Joe cũng không cảm thấy nó gợi dục. Gã kiểm soát điêu luyện động tác của bản thân, khiến anh có thể đắm chìm trong cảm xúc được nâng niu, anh muốn giữ khoảnh khắc này mãi cho đến mai sau. Joe nằm im trong vòng tay gã, thì thầm với giọng điệu tinh quái.

“Nói như thể em xấu xa lắm, em đã dụ dỗ anh không bằng. Chính anh là người đã đề nghị được làm tình với em trước tiên. Em chỉ không nỡ bỏ qua một cơ hội như thế thôi.”

“Uh huh ? Em không phát tín hiệu thì anh có thu được mà tới gần em không ngài MacMillan ?”

“Anh từng nói “không cong chút nào đã không ngủ với em”, nó là tín hiệu riêng cưng à ! Những kẻ khác em từng gặp thậm chí còn kì thị đồng tính, chỉ có anh nghĩ rằng em đang phát tín hiệu câu anh.”

Joe tranh luận, cười ranh mãnh cọ cọ chóp mũi vào người đối diện.

“Đúng, anh không thẳng nhưng cũng không phải là một thằng gay thực thụ.”

Gã vuốt ve gò má anh khi hạ tông giọng xuống thấp hơn tông bình thường giống như một lời tự thú từ sâu trong lòng gã.

“Anh yêu em theo cách của một người đàn ông yêu một người đàn ông. Vì thế anh không thể hôn em như hôn hình mẫu anh thích thời trung học. Anh yêu sự nam tính của em nhưng cũng nghiện những gì thuộc về nữ tính của em, cảm xúc , tình cảm của em, cả sự yếu đuối. Anh đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều về em, cho đến lúc thấy em quay cuồng trong hỗn loạn, anh chỉ nghĩ đến việc anh muốn đưa tay nắm lấy tay em.”

Ciel dừng lại, Joe xúc động đến mức cứ toét miệng ra cười. Gã nói “anh yêu em”, vì Chúa đây là lần đầu tiên anh được nghe điều đó.

“Vậy nên anh đã nói “lấy anh chứ ?” đúng cái lúc em video call cho anh ?”

“Yeah.

“Kết hôn với anh là cách duy nhất để anh giúp em à ? Giống thời phong kiến quá vậy.”

Joe trêu gã.

“Sai rồi. Anh đã nghĩ khi anh nói câu đó thì em sẽ ngừng hoảng loạn ngay để bất ngờ.”

“Vậy ra ngài đây chỉ tìm cách để em bình tĩnh hơn ? Em thất vọng đó, em cứ nghĩ anh thật lòng muốn như vậy.”

Anh bày ra vẻ giận dỗi  đấm nhẹ vào ngực gã, Joe cảm thấy men say bây giờ mới thực sự phát huy tác dụng của nó.

“Ai lại nói đùa chuyện đó, em thông minh thường xuyên khờ đột xuất à ?”

Ciel đớp chóp mũi Joe rồi nhấn môi vào trán anh. Joe bật cười, dụi mặt vào ngực anh chồng mới cưới, anh nghĩ đêm tân hôn của mình chỉ cần thế này là đủ. Ôm gã trong vòng tay, áp đầu vào ngực, cảm nhận sự tồn tại đặc biệt của con người này. Anh sẽ tận dụng thời gian quý báu được bên nhau để chia sẻ với nhau mọi điều trong cuộc sống, với Joe, có lẽ như thế là món quà tuyệt vời nhất gã có thể vì anh mà dành cho anh.

“Hmm…em muốn kì nghỉ này anh nói chuyện với em nhiều hơn, anh làm được không ?”

Joe lèm bèm nói, mắt anh đã díp lại và năng lượng trong anh đã cạn đến đáy, thậm chí anh cũng không chắc mình có còn thức đến lúc đợi được câu trả lời không. Ciel trần tư im lặng một lúc, khi Joe đã thở đều trong giấc ngủ, gã xoa nhẹ lưng anh âu yếm.

“Được.”

.

.

.

Ciel chuẩn bị ra ngoài chung với anh, lần này gã nói với anh về việc tự vệ và lôi ra một dụng cụ kì lạ tên là “súng điện” cỡ nhỏ. Sau sự việc bị đánh hội đồng hôm qua, gã đã mang nó ra để có gì còn ứng biến với tình huống xấu. Súng điện tân tiến, màu đen và bạc, cực kì nhỏ gọn có thể mang theo bất cứ đâu, xuất xứ Mỹ. Joe chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc sẽ mua sắm những thiết bị tự vệ như thế nên khi gã lấy ra anh tròn mắt nhìn từng động tác cho đến tận lúc gã bỏ nó vào túi trong của lớp áo khoác

“Anh dùng nó cho em xem thử đi.”

Joe cảm thấy đây là một lĩnh vực vô cùng mới mẻ cần khám phá nên đã nhào đến giỡ chặt tay Ciel lại không cho gã ra cửa. Mắt Joe sáng rực khi gã lấy nó ra khỏi vị trí kín đáo đã cất vào sâu bên trong áo khoác, hôm nay gã không mặc một cái áo mỏng te chỉ để cất giấu thứ này. Anh cầm lấy nó, săm xoi từ bên này sang bên kia nhưng không dám bấm bậy bạ vì chỉ cần sảy tay thì dòng điện có thể làm anh ngất tại chỗ.

“Làm sao anh thử được ?”

Ciel hỏi, gã nhìn anh với ánh mắt kì quặc. Có thể khi còn yêu thầm Joe chưa bộc lộ những gì sâu thẳm trong lòng, còn giờ đây đã được toàn quyền với gã, anh không ngại bày tỏ trí tò mò vô tận của mình với những thứ riêng tư của gã.

“Biểu diễn cho em xem anh sử dụng nó để tấn công như nào !!”

“Anh đâu phải diễn viên !?”

“Vậy lúc anh luyện tập thì sao ? Cũng phải tấn công giả định mà !”

“Nhưng anh không có đối tượng !”

“Em được không ?” – Joe vui vẻ đề nghị. Đáp lại vẻ hớn hở của anh chỉ là cú liếc mắt kì quái của gã và câu nói gọn lỏn “Không.”

“Tại sao không ? Anh không tính dạy em sử dụng sao ? Phụ nữ còn dùng được.”

“Nó nguy hiểm, anh không thể cầm nó chĩa vào em bậy bạ như vậy.”

Ciel cãi lại, gã không định sẽ biểu diễn cho Joe xem, thế nhưng anh đã được đà càng lấn tới, Joe nhất quyết không trả lại nó cho gã. Anh đề nghị sẽ ném cái gối vào cho Ciel để giả một lượt tấn công để gã có thể dùng thiết bị này đáp trả. Ciel sau một lúc lời qua tiếng lại, cự cãi với anh không được, gã đành gật đầu và xòe tay đòi lại cái súng điện.

“Đưa trả đây, anh sẽ rút nó từ trong túi áo ra cho em xem. Anh sẽ không khởi động nó cho nên em đừng hớn hở như vậy.”

Gã chỉ tay vào mũi Joe khi chứng kiến nụ cười toét tận mang tai ra chiều thích thú của phối ngẫu. Joe nháy mắt với gã tỏ ra ngoan ngoãn lùi ra xa nhất có thể, anh với tay lấy cái gối to trên giường xô về phía gã. Ciel chăm chú tập trung nhìn từng cử động của Joe, khi cái gối vừa đến trước mặt gã đã rút nó ra từ trong túi áo chích thẳng vào giữa chiếc gối. Không giống tưởng tượng của Joe, động tác thực tế vừa nhanh lại gọn cũng rất bình thường nhưng ánh mắt gã khi gã tập trung vào việc sử dụng thiết bị đó khiến Joe bất ngờ. Vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt hung hiểm của Ciel lộ ra khi gã cầm súng, cho dù nó là súng điện đi chăng nữa cũng vô cùng nguy hiểm. Cái gối rơi xuống nằm trước mặt, Ciel dùng gót giày hất bay nó qua một bên, gã tiến đến gần Joe rồi nghiêng đầu kề mặt trước mũi anh.

“Không phải trường hợp nào cũng dùng súng điện vì nó gây ra sát thương lớn với người không mặc giáp bắn ở cự li gần. Nó rất nguy hiểm, khi mang theo sử dụng cũng phải đặc biệt cẩn thận để tránh thương tích không đáng có. Sao ? Đã thỏa mãn chưa tiểu thư ?”

Joe gật đầu đồng thời cong môi nhìn gã mỉm cười, Ciel cũng chẳng vừa, gã luồn tay qua sau gáy Joe kéo anh lại hôn trong lúc bỏ lại súng điện trở lại vào sâu trong lớp áo khoác. Họ đã có một ngày lười nhác bên nhau chỉ nằm trên giường gọi đồ ăn và rượu tận nơi, đến tối gã mới quyết định ra ngoài lại bị Joe chặn lại như thế.

“Vậy là không tối ưu lắm nhỉ, ít nhất nó phải an toàn với người sử dụng.”

Joe cười mỉm, đẩy gã ra để cùng ra ngoài ăn tối, hôm nay gã hứa dẫn anh đến nhà hàng ẩm thực Nhật nổi tiếng ở đây nên không thể bỏ lỡ. Joe lén liếc nhìn gã khi Ciel rút thẻ phòng bỏ vào túi, trận đòn hôm qua quả thực làm anh lười nhác ra ngoài nhưng đi bên cạnh một người biết cách chăm sóc và có thể bảo vệ mình cũng sung sướng lắm chứ. Về điểm này thì Ciel rất được, trước đây anh cũng vì việc ở gần gã, gã cái gì cũng từ từ giải quyết được mà yêu gã. Bây giờ đã có thể đường hoàng là một đôi, gã đối xử với anh tận tình hơn càng có thể yên tâm một lòng một dạ vì gã. Joe biết tâm trạng anh những ngày qua giống như một thằng nhóc mới yêu, trở lại những ngày đầu tiên khi anh còn trẻ nhưng anh không thể ngăn mình trải nghiệm những cảm xúc đó.

Bọn hung hãn họ gặp đêm đó lại ở chung một khu resort nên tất nhiên lại đụng mặt nhau nhưng giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật chúng chẳng nhào vô đánh, chỉ mồm miệng chửi động khi thấy Ciel. Thậm chí sáng ngày thứ tư ở đây, khi họ vừa đến cổng khu vực khách sạn Ciel còn bị ném cái áo tẩm đầy mùi xăng vào mặt, có lúc bị ném tàn thuốc vào người. Joe âm thầm quan sát xem Ciel sẽ làm gì, do chẳng bắt được tận mặt nên gã cũng chẳng làm gì cả, chỉ lẳng lặng bỏ những thứ đó vào thùng rác công cộng rồi leo lên xe đi. Ngồi trên xe trên đường đi thăm những bảo tàng du lịch trên đảo, Joe nhìn vẻ bình thản của Ciel ngồi vọc điện thoại tìm hiểu trước về những chỗ họ sắp đến không nhịn được bắt chuyện.

“Tối hôm đó anh phản ứng rất dữ dội, hôm nay lại không có động thái gì, em thấy ngạc nhiên về anh đó.”

Joe nhìn ống tay áo bị dụi tàng thuốc của gã bị cháy một lỗ, kẻ nào đó đã cố ý gây sự với cái áo khi gã gác nó trên ghế lúc họ ngồi uống café sáng. Ciel không những gây sự chú ý tốt với những người có thiện cảm với gã, mà cũng khiến những kẻ ghét gã phải cay cú trả thù vặt.

“Đánh chó dại có vinh quang không ?”

Đáp lại câu hỏi của Joe, gã chỉ liếc nhìn sang anh bình thản hỏi lại một câu khác.

“Không.”

“Nếu những trò trả đũa này không ảnh hưởng gì đến em hay anh thì anh không cảm thấy cần phải phí sức truy cùng tận gốc của nó. Đằng nào thì chúng cũng chả ở đây lâu hơn chúng ta, cứ để kệ chúng chơi chán thì thôi.”

“Áo anh hỏng rồi.”

“Anh sẽ mua cái khác.”

“Em không biết là anh có thể chịu đựng những việc phiền phức như này, trong mắt em anh toàn xúc gọn cái gì làm anh bực bội.”

“Thế thì em chưa hiểu rồi, anh có những biệt tài gây phiền toái khủng khiếp trong đó vốn có trò thi gan xem ai lì hơn ai.”

“Làm vậy anh có được gì không hay phải bực mình ?”

“Được chứ, cuộc đời anh vốn hơn nhiều người ở chỗ anh lì đòn hơn.”

Joe bật cười khi câu chuyện giữa họ dần chuyển sang kiểu giao tiếp lạ lùng nhất từ trước đến giờ. Anh nói một câu, gã đáp một câu, cuộc hội thoại tràn lan từ chủ đề này qua chủ đề khác thậm chí trở nên lan man nhảm nhí. Ciel rất chịu khó trả lời, nhờ nó mà anh phát hiện ra nhiều thứ thú vị ở gã để biết rằng người mình lấy làm chồng là ai. Joe thích thú với việc quan sát và gạ chuyện, cũng thích việc chụp lại những hình ảnh về chồng. Mỗi khi họ đến một địa điểm tham quan Joe nhất định phải tụt lại đàng sau để quay những thước phim thú vị về gã hoặc canh me chụp một tấm hình khi gã đang đứng xem hiện vật nào đó. Kiến thức tổng quát của gã của rất khá nhưng Ciel khẳng định gã chẳng biết gì cả mà chỉ xem trước khi đến tận nơi mà thôi. Gã học nhanh, nhớ nhanh những sự kiện thú vị, khi dắt anh đi xem còn có thể thuyết minh ở những chỗ không có hướng dẫn viên trong sự bất ngờ của người đi cạnh. Ciel rất thông minh, đọc qua vài lần đã có thể ghi nhớ sự kiện, lúc nào cũng thủ sẵn trong tay bản đồ khu vực, đi với gã khỏi lo nhàm chán vì gã luôn có một kế hoạch nào đó trong đầu chỉ là chưa nói ra.

“Hey, quay lại nhìn em này.”

Joe gọi trong khi chĩa ống kính về phía Ciel khi gã đứng trên boong của chiếc tàu thuộc Hải Quân Hoa Kỳ, hiện vật cho du khách tham quan ở cảng Trân Châu lịch sử. Joe quyết định live stream, trước mắt anh là khung cảnh trong xanh đẹp tuyệt vời. Trời nắng, mặt biển xanh, có gió và người trước mặt đang cầm nón đứng tựa vào lan can nhìn ra biển. Họ không có nhiều thời gian ở đây vì còn nhiều chỗ phải tham quan nhưng anh vẫn muốn ghi lại cảnh đẹp mà anh thấy để tải lên instagram sau.

“Anh có một chiếc du thuyền, mỗi khi anh rảnh rỗi nhớ hương vị biển cả, anh cũng đứng ở tầng cao nhất nhìn ra biển.”

“Really ?”

Joe giật mình khi anh ngừng quay để đến bên cạnh gã. Ciel bật cười nhưng vẫn cẩn thận liếc nhìn xem anh đã tắt camera chưa mới nói tiếp.

“Yeah, hiện nó không ở Ý vì anh đã cho thuê rồi. Có khi vài năm mới có khoảng trống để nó quay lại thuộc quyền quản lý của anh.”

“Nó dài bao nhiêu ?”

“Khoảng 140m.”

“Wow.”

Joe ngước mắt lên nhìn gã, vẫn giữ mặt ở nguyên vị trí nhưng căng mắt lên nhìn với vẻ kinh ngạc. Anh không hiểu rút cuộc một gã đã có khối tài sản bao gồm cả một chiếc du thuyền cỡ lớn ở Châu Âu đang làm gì ở Mỹ. Ciel mỉm cười vỗ nhẹ má anh, đẩy Joe vô trong đi theo gã vào đất liền xuống thăm khu tưởng niệm lính Mỹ thiệt mạng trong trận tấn công phá hoại của Nhật vào Trân Châu Cảng. Hết giờ tham quan có hướng dẫn, anh và gã lang thang thăm thú theo ý Ciel. Dọc đường đi qua các khu vực Joe tò mò gợi chuyện để Ciel kể thêm về chiếc du thuyền đó, gã nói nó tên là Blue Hope – viên kim cương xanh tai tiếng nhưng không thể phủ nhận sự quyến rũ của nó, một du thuyền cá nhân được hợp đồng với chính phủ địa phương, cho thuê để làm du lịch tại cảng Marina Grande ở Ý. Ngoài ra thì khu vực Hi Lạp cũng được đưa vào khai thác vậy nên nó là một khoảng đầu tư rất có lợi giữa gã và chính phủ địa phương. Nó là của Ciel nhưng gã lại không sở hữu nó, bằng cách nào đó Joe hiểu đó là cách gã bùa phép đồng tiền gã kiếm ra phi pháp cũng hệt như việc gã vừa chơi vừa làm ở Mỹ.

“Em thích bơi không ?”

Ciel chợt hỏi khi họ kết thúc chuyến tham quan buổi sáng, lên xe để kiếm một chỗ ăn trưa. Gã đã thuê chiếc xe đó, có hẳn tài xế để lái đưa họ đi đến những chỗ gã lên kế hoạch từ trước. Joe đang xem lại những tấm hình mình đã chụp, lựa chọn để đăng lên Instagram, giờ này nhân viên của anh còn ngủ cả nhưng họ thức dậy sẽ lại thả tim cho xem. Joe tỏ ra khoái chí khi chụp ảnh và cảm thấy mình chụp cũng nghề lắm.

“Không nhiều lắm.”

“Anh thích bơi và bơi giỏi lắm, anh từng bơi qua một cái vũng – gọi là vũng nhỉ, giữa một ngọn hải đăng và đất liền ở Việt Nam.”

“Jesus.”

“Đừng nhìn anh như thế baby, lúc đó anh ba mươi mấy tuổi, bây giờ chỉ có ngồi xe chơi với em này.”

Gã cười giòn tan khi thấy vẻ mặt kì dị của Joe nhìn mình. Trêu chọc Joe cũng là sở thích của gã, thay vì nói một lần thì toàn thả thông tin nhỏ giọt như vậy để thấy anh phát ngốt lên rồi cười ầm ĩ. Joe cảm thấy ức nhẹ trong lòng, anh quay sang túm chặt cổ áo người ngồi cạnh rồi dí sát mặt anh vào mặt gã đến mức kính của anh đụng kính mát của gã.

“Anh còn kể chuyện kiểu đó đừng trách em.”

“Hey, em định làm gì anh ?” - Gã cười đểu khi thấy Joe bĩu môi trước mặt.

Joe đanh mặt lại nhìn rồi nhìn đồng hồ áng chừng thời gian đến địa điểm tiếp theo, anh trườn tay xuống vuốt đùi trong của Ciel rồi kéo rê tay lên chạm vào đáy quần gã đang mặc. Hôm nay Ciel không mặc quần jeans càng thuận tiện cho trò trả đũa của anh, gã để yên cho anh rờ rẫm nhưng lúc Joe bóp chặt vào gã giật mình liếc sang anh với ánh mắt hốt hoảng.

“Em không làm được gì anh ư ? Em có thể làm thế này.”

Joe không những không dừng lại còn ngồi sát vào gã, kề môi sát tai gã, ngón tay dài của anh móc vào khóa quần gã kéo xuống luồn vào trong. Gã ngồi ngay phía sau tài xế, ghế trong xe cũng lớn nên tất nhiên phần thân dưới cũng hơi khó thấy nhưng không phải không thể thấy. Joe một tay đã đã có thể giữ chặt yếu điểm trên người Ciel khiến gã phải thỏa hiệp, gã luồn tay qua eo người kia giữ anh trong tư thế đó rồi mỉm cười dù anh biết gã cũng ngại việc sẽ cương lên dưới bàn tay anh.

“Honey, anh thấy sao ?”

Joe thì thầm, tựa hẳn đầu vào hõm cổ gã, Ciel vẫn ngồi thẳng tránh gây sự chú ý không cần thiết cho tài xế phía trên. Cho dù trong hoàn cảnh có bất lợi gã vẫn giữ bình tĩnh đáng nể, mặc dù nói là đang nắm thế trên nhưng mỗi khi anh di chuyển ngón tay và cảm nhận từng nhịp thở kìm chế của Ciel sát bên tai cũng khiến anh bị kích thích.

“Anh đã hứa với em nói chuyện với em thật nhiều, anh sẽ làm tốt chuyện đó cưng à.”

Cuối cùng Ciel cũng đã thò tay còn lại sang nắm cổ tay Joe đẩy ra, Joe cũng chỉ cần đến thế là đủ không cần làm tới. Chọc ghẹo nhau phải có điểm dừng, chơi với người như gã cũng phải biết giới hạn. Joe mỉm cười khi gã hôn má anh, đẩy nhẹ anh ra khi xe đã tới nơi ăn trưa của họ. Hai người họ dừng lại ăn trưa khá lâu để tiếp tục câu chuyện về những môn thể thao ưa thích của Ciel. Gã có thể bơi, chơi quần vợt, golf, chạy bộ là chuyện tất nhiên. Ciel thích bơi và bơi rất giỏi, gã kể lúc ấy cùng vợ sang thăm quê của mẹ kế của vợ, đi cả tháng trời có dịp ghé qua vùng biển miền trung Việt Nam. Gã có ghé thăm một ngọn hải đăng cũ, lúc đó có một đoàn khách người Việt khác toàn thanh niên trai tráng thay vì đi cano đã bơi dọc theo sợi dây nối giữa hải đăng và đất liền. Ciel vì khoái trá cũng đã nhảy xuống bơi theo họ qua tận bên kia mặc cho vợ gã hốt hoảng nhìn theo vì không biết bơi. Ciel nói tính gã từ nhỏ đã quậy, thần kinh vận động cũng tốt nên đi chơi với gã thì phải quậy lên mới vui.

“Vợ cũ anh thế nào ?”

Joe chợt hỏi khi Ciel quyết định sẽ đi bộ trong thị trấn từ chỗ ăn trưa đến khu vực tượng vua Kamehamela. Đây là lần đầu tiên Joe nhắc đến người đó trong câu chuyện của anh và gã, Ciel gọi người đó là “vợ” của gã, Ciel không gọi anh là “vợ” nhưng anh hiểu gã cũng xem anh y như vậy.

"Cậu ấy là nghệ sĩ."

Ciel đáp lại, tay đút túi quần thong dong từng bước vào khu vực công viên phía trước tượng vua. Joe liếc nhìn người bên cạnh, nhận thấy gã không có động thái khó chịu hay né tránh nào anh mới dám mở lời nối tiếp câu của gã.

"Chơi dương cầm phải không ?"

Gã bất chợt quay đầu sang nhìn Joe tỏ vẻ hơi bất ngờ rồi mỉm cười nhìn anh.

"Yeah. Sao em biết ?"

"Anh ta vừa biểu diễn chung với đoàn giao hưởng từ Ý." - Joe nhún vai trả lời.

"Oh, em biết nhiều nhỉ ?"

Ciel thực sự bất ngờ, điều đó là đúng vì gã có bao giờ nói tên hay thông tin gì về người đó với Joe. Anh biết vì còn nhớ mang máng mặt mũi khi vô tình thấy trên điện thoại gã lúc trước thêm việc anh nhớ rõ dáng người của anh ta. Một lần vô tình khác anh thấy poster quảng cáo về buổi biểu diễn và thấy người đó trên tấm poster to tướng, nhìn rõ mặt anh ta có nét rắn rỏi hao hao người Đức, điển trai kiểu rất khác Ciel. Joe đi xe ngang qua đã dừng lại một lúc chỉ để nhìn, lấy thông tin về nhà tra cứu và tìm ra nhiều tấm ảnh khác. Joe không sao quên được khoảnh khắc khi anh nhận ra mình vẫn ghen tức với người này ra sao dẫu cho lúc đó Ciel đã cầu hôn anh. Vợ cũ của Ciel luôn đeo nhẫn ở ngón nhẫn, anh đoán chắc đó là nhẫn cưới của họ. Ciel thỉnh thoảng mới thấy đeo nhưng anh ta thì luôn đeo nó, đó là một chiếc nhẫn đẹp với viên đá xanh quý hiếm cho dù bỏ ra rất nhiều tiền cũng chưa chắc có đủ để biết gã đối với mối quan hệ này sâu sắc thế nào.

"Em từng thấy anh ở sân bay cùng người đó."

Joe nói khẽ khi Ciel nắm tay anh đến trước tượng vị vua của đảo để đọc thông tin. Anh cảm nhận bàn tay gã siết nhẹ tay anh, cho dù không nhìn nhau anh vẫn biết gã vẫn đang bị gây bất ngờ.

"Em chưa từng nói với anh chuyện này. Vợ cũ của anh chỉ đến Mỹ một lần mà có anh đi cùng."

Nói thế nghĩa là gã cũng biết luôn chính xác thời điểm cho dù Joe không đề cập. Anh cúi đầu nhìn chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình, nhẫn bạch kim cẩn hai hàng những viên kim cương nhỏ san sát nhau. Nó đơn giản nhưng cũng vô cùng sang trọng tuy nhiên không thể sánh được với độ kì công của chiếc nhẫn kia. Joe biết mình đang chạm vào điểm nhạy cảm của cả hai, cho dù anh biết không nên ghen với quá khứ nhưng anh yêu gã quá nhiều không thể không tự ngầm so sánh chính mình với người ta.

"Em có phải vợ của anh không ?"

Câu hỏi này đã đánh động Ciel thực sự, gã nhìn anh chăm chú như thăm dò. Joe cũng ngước mắt nhìn gã, trong lòng anh dấy lên mong muốn tham lam khi muốn gã khẳng định chỉ có mình anh. Gã nắm tay anh đến ghế đá gần đó, cả hai ngồi xuống rồi gã nâng cằm Joe hôn nhẹ.

"Em có muốn làm vợ anh không ? Ý anh là để anh gọi em như thế !?"

Ciel thì thầm vừa đủ nghe, tay vẫn nắm lấy tay anh khiến hai chiếc nhẫn chạm nhau. Joe im lặng suy nghĩ một lúc, chính vì không được gọi như thế anh mới hoang mang so sánh với người cũ. Nghe chất giọng trầm của gã hỏi xác minh như thế, Joe chỉ gật đầu thay cho câu trả lời. Ciel đã nhìn anh chăm chú thật lâu như để dò ý anh, khi gã chắc chắn rằng Joe đồng ý, gã kề mặt cụng trán vào trán anh, mỉm cười ngọt ngào.

"My sexy wife, my lady."

Gã hôn anh giữa nơi công cộng không ngại ngùng, Ciel còn ôm lấy hông anh thu hẹp khoảng trống giữa họ. Nụ hôn dần trở nên quyết liệt khi tay còn lại của gã giữ chặt hàm Joe ngăn không cho anh rời khỏi. Anh khó nhọc xoay đầu sang hướng ngược lại để thoát khỏi gọng kìm, làn gió mát thổi làm tán cây trên đầu rung lên rụng lá rơi xuống họ tạo không khí càng thêm lãng mạn.

"Hey baby, I wanna go inside you."

Gã bất chợt thì thầm vào tai anh với giọng cười ngả ngớn, Joe kinh ngạc tròn mắt nhìn gã xong cũng cong môi cười tình đứng lên kéo gã theo sau.

"Fine, there is honeymoon dream day of us."

Joe nghe tiếng gã cười lớn sau lưng, anh tìm đến nhà vệ sinh bên trong khu du lịch, đến phòng cuối cùng. Giờ này cũng không có đông người ở đây càng tiếp tay cho ý định hoang dại của họ. Ciel đưa cho Joe cái balo đồ chung của cả hai, anh ném nó lên bệ để đồ trong toilet, đậy nắp bồn cầu xuống lấy không gian. Từ lúc bắt đầu đi tìm toilet đến giờ anh chưa hề quay lại nhìn gã, chốt cửa buồng toilet đóng lại sau lưng cũng là lúc anh cảm thấy mình sắp nổ tung. Joe nhớ lại những lúc như vậy với những người tình cũ nhưng họ khác, gã khác. Để có được người đàn ông phía sau anh, Joe nghĩ anh có thể dùng cách gì cũng được kể cả việc cùng nhau vào đây. Ciel luồn tay ra phía trước anh nắm lấy cổ tay Joe trong lúc anh tháo thắt lưng, hơi thở của gã nồng đượm sát bên tai anh khi gã ngả đầu lên vai Joe. Cả anh và gã đều hạn chế nói, kìm chế tiếng thở khi nhịp tim dần tăng lên. Dư âm màn trêu chọc của Joe khi ngồi trên xe lúc nãy còn kéo đến tận bây giờ khi gã luồn tay vào cửa sổ quần jeans mà anh đang mặc. Lưng anh áp vào ngực gã, hơi thở quyến rũ đầy kích thích của gã gấp gáp hơn khi Joe luồn cả hai tay ra sau lưng gỡ thắt lưng của gã.

"Em không muốn cắt ngang nhưng...chúng ta không thể làm nó ở đây."

Joe nói trong lúc ngoáy đầu lại hôn lên môi gã. Ciel đã nắm thắt lưng quần phía sau của anh cùng quần lót kéo mạnh xuống để lộ bờ mông căng tròn áp vào đúng vị trí. Joe có kinh nghiệm với trò này cho dù lúc ấy anh đóng vai trò là top. Anh luồn mấy ngón tay xoa nắn bên trong quần kaki còn chưa cởi xuống của gã, biết là gã đã hứng tình lên thì không thể dẹp xuống nhưng anh không có condom lẫn gel bôi trơn ở đây.

"Mở balo ra, dưới cùng bên trái."

Gã thì thầm, một tay tấn công lên ngực anh. Họ không có nhiều thời gian nên anh nghe lời gã cho dù anh không nhớ là mình có bỏ vào. Joe lôi balo xuống nắp bồn cầu, anh thò tay vào tìm và quả nhiên chạm vào thứ gì đó như chai gel. Joe lôi nó ra, chai gel nhỏ được cột chung với một dây condom khiến anh không thể không bất ngờ.

"Confident, aren't you ?"

Joe thốt lên khe khẽ khi nghe gã cười đồng thời cạ răng cắn nhẹ cổ anh. Ciel luôn có những món đồ mang theo không tưởng tượng nổi, khi Joe bỏ đồ của mình vào hoàn toàn không có cái này trong đó. Có khi gã đã nghĩ đến ý tưởng này từ trước rồi mới chuẩn bị.

"Mr.Right, you always ready to do it ?"

Joe cụng trán vào trán gã cười hỏi, anh đã xoay người lại để đeo condom vào khẩu súng đã sẵn sàng bóp cò. Bàn tay anh lướt đến đâu Joe cảm nhận Ciel gai người vì kích thích đến đó. Anh rờ rẫm bụng gã dưới lớp áo, hôn gã trước khi gã mất kiên nhẫn túm lấy hông Joe xoay người anh úp sấp trở lại vào bồn cầu. Joe gập người chống tay xuống chờ đợi khi gã đổ gel vào phía sâu anh, gel mát lạnh nhưng cái lạnh mau chóng được xoá tan khi gã xâm nhập vào anh mà không dùng tay như khi ở trên giường. Nóng, nóng bừng !! Ciel giữ hông anh bằng cả hai tay khi gã chuyển động, gã cố gắng làm thật nhanh và cắn vào gáy của Joe khi gã lên đỉnh. Joe lắng nghe nhịp thở của chồng, vì nó mà cương cứng. Anh dùng tay xoa bóp bản thân trong lúc gã đâm vào phía sau anh. Joe đạt thoả mãn sau gã, bắn lên nắp bồn cầu. Khi Joe bật ra tiếng kêu Ciel liền nhét ngón tay vào miệng anh ngăn tiếng rên.

"Baby...my husband...."

Joe vòng tay ra sau đầu ôm cổ gã, xoay đầu hôn gã trong tư thế vẫn đứng áp lưng vào Ciel còn gã vẫn chôn chặt trong anh dù đã xuất tinh. Gã hôn anh thêm vài cái trước khi chủ động đẩy nhẹ lưng Joe để rút ra. Joe xé giấy vệ sinh phụ lau những vết tích tình dục của mình trong lúc Ciel thắt condom lại vứt vô sọt rác bên cạnh. Gã mở cửa ra đúng lúc anh nghe thấy tiếng động phía bên ngoài báo hiệu có thêm người vào khu vực toilet. Ciel đang đứng rửa tay, Joe cũng ra đứng bên cạnh rửa tay, soi lại tóc tai xem có rối không. Anh nhìn thẳng vô gương và thấy người đàn ông đang dùng bồn tiểu phía ngoài thỉnh thoảng lại quay đầu nhìn họ. Joe cảm thấy kì cục nhưng cũng cố lờ đi, Ciel không rõ có thấy không vì gã tỏ vẻ chẳng quan tâm gì. Gã hong tay cho khô rồi nhấc balo kéo tay Joe đi, người đàn ông kia vẫn nhìn họ, đúng lúc Ciel vừa mở cửa ra khỏi khu toilet thì phía sau có tiếng gọi.

"Ivan phải không ??"

Joe nghe gọi tên gã anh liền dừng lại quay đầu lại quan sát người đàn ông kia. Anh ta trạc tuổi họ, dường như lớn tuổi hơn, râu tóc rất dày đang cầm cái mũ lưỡi trai vẫy vẫy. Dáng người tầm trung không cao như gã, anh ta mũm mĩm trông có vẻ thân thiện. Ciel cũng quay lại nhìn khi được gọi trúng tên nhưng có vẻ như gã không nhận ra anh ta.

"Ivan tham gia chương trình học bổng JD (Juris Doctor – bằng Luật tại Mỹ) khoá XX đúng không ?"

Gã gật đầu, vẫn nắm cổ tay Joe chưa chịu buông, hơi nhướng mày suy nghĩ xem người này là ai.

"Tôi ngồi kế cậu trong lớp Hình Sự và lớp Tố Tụng, cậu lúc nào cũng ngậm bút hoặc gác bút lên vành tai như này."

Anh ta vừa nói vừa minh hoạ, Ciel à lên khi đã nhận ra người trước mặt rồi tiến đến bắt tay, lúc đó anh ta mới nói tên.

"Nathan, cũng phải 20 năm từ ngày đó rồi nhỉ ? Rất vui được gặp lại anh."

"Yeah. Tôi có thấy cậu từ ngoài kia nhưng không chắc đó là cậu, bây giờ mới có cơ hội chắc chắn này."

"Oh, tôi có thay đổi nhiều lắm không ?"

"Nói thay đổi thì tất nhiên, lâu như vậy rồi mà nhưng mặt tích cực là cậu đẹp trai hơn ngày xưa nhiều."

Hai người bắt tay, vỗ vai nhau cười cười nói nói trước vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của Joe. Họ trao đổi với nhau vài câu nhắc chuyện cũ rồi Ciel được người kia mời ra ngoài kiếm chỗ uống cốc cà phê. Ciel không từ chối mà còn vui vẻ nhận lời, đi uống cà phê với bạn cũ sau khi vừa làm tình trong toilet tích tắc trước mũi người ta ? Quả thật điên rồ.

"Đây là Joe, Joe, đây là Nathan - bạn thời đại học của anh."

Ciel dắt anh ta đến giới thiệu với Joe, họ nắm tay nhau lúc nãy anh ta cũng thấy nên còn không cần phải nói đến quan hệ của họ với người kia. Ciel gọi chiếc xe mình thuê đến đó và nhờ tài xế tìm một quán cà phê để có thể ngồi nói chuyện với nhau. Joe vào quán ngồi cạnh gã trên một băng ghế, chăm chú lắng nghe câu chuyện của họ. Nathan lớn hơn Ciel những 7 tuổi, là một trong những người được nhận học bổng của chương trình JD tại Harvard. Việc học Luật ở Mỹ có tính cạnh tranh rất cao, ai cũng biết là phải có một bằng cử nhân của ngành khác rồi mới tham gia học, vậy văn bằng gốc của gã là gì ? Joe chợt nghĩ rồi liếc nhìn sang người ngồi cạnh vẫn đang hàn huyên với bạn cũ, còn hút thuốc nữa chứ.

“Trước khi học JD, các anh đã học ở đâu ?”

Joe chợt hỏi khi chủ đề của họ đã sang đến tình hình kinh tế chính trị của Mỹ nhưng năm gần đây sau khi kể vài mẩu chuyện vui nhộn thời đi học. Ciel trong câu chuyện của Nathan là một cậu sinh viên với mái tóc rối bù một cách cố ý, lúc nào cũng cắn đuôi bút, ngậm bút hoặc gác bút lên vành tai. Trong những giờ học mà gã đặc biệt thích như “Hành vi xâm phạm” gã tranh luận với giáo sư rất nhiều về những ca có thể bào chữa thành tự vệ hay có đồng thuận. Khi đó Nathan ngồi ở xa mà vẫn có thể nhìn rõ cách mà gã nói chuyện với giáo sư, đó cũng là cách gã gây ấn tượng và trở thành sinh viên năng động của lớp. Joe cảm thấy ấn tượng với những gì mình đã nghe được, nó thôi thúc anh tò mò hơn nữa về quá khứ của gã.

“Tôi tốt nghiệp đại học California ngành Cơ Điện Tử. Tôi đã thành lập một công ty nhỏ với bạn bè rồi mới quyết định học Luật, nhưng cậu biết đấy cuộc chiến dành được vé học bổng của Harvard không dễ dàng tí nào, đó cũng là lúc tôi gặp cậu này.”

Người bạn cũ mỉm cười nhìn Ciel còn gã mời anh ta điếu thuốc. Gã dành được suất học bổng nhờ khả năng hùng biện, hôm anh ta lên gặp người phụ trách về vấn đề học bổng cũng vô tình gặp Ciel và nghe thấy việc gã nói rằng gã đã vay mượn cái số tiền để học 4 năm đại học ra sao nên nhất định gã phải có học bổng để đạt được mục tiêu của gã. Ciel và Nathan đã vô tình ngồi cạnh nhau trong vài lớp học, mới đầu anh ta chỉ kiếm một chỗ để ngồi rồi thành quen. Một lần anh ta đến muộn không có được chỗ tốt, khi chân tự động bước đến chỗ ngồi cũ thì đã thấy Ciel để cặp giữ chỗ cho mình.

“Tôi với cậu này chưa từng nói chuyện với nhau cho đến lúc đó, trong giờ học cậu ta chỉ nói chuyện với giảng viên là chủ yếu chứ không giao tiếp với bạn học. Ấy vậy mà lúc nào gặp ở nhà ăn cũng thấy đang ngồi ở những bàn khác nhau với những người lạ nói chuyện rôm rả.”

“Nếu anh gặp tôi trước đó thì anh sẽ nghĩ khác liền, cái lúc mà tôi còn học cử nhân.”

Ciel bật cười châm điếu thuốc của chính mình.

“Em có thể tưởng tượng ra, anh lập dị lắm chứ gì ?”

“Yeah, chính xác. Không ai thèm chơi và cũng chả muốn chơi với ai luôn, những đứa học cùng khoa lúc đó cũng lập dị khỏi bàn !”

“Ha ha ha, nếu vậy thì cậu cực kì thành công sau khi tốt nghiệp rồi, hiện tại cũng vậy.”

Câu chuyện được đưa đẩy đi dần dà Joe cũng tham vào cuộc hội thoại của họ cho thấy tài giao tiếp của anh. Những năm tháng đại học của Ciel được tái hiện vô cùng sống động qua lời kể của một người khác. Hóa ra gã cũng biết chơi những trò phá phách của sinh viên, biết dành giật cơ hội, cũng có những lúc cày bài như một thằng dở người hay phát điên lên cứ phải đọc hết những quyển sách luật này đến quyển khác. Cơ bản việc học ở Harvard vốn đã nặng nề lý thuyết nền tảng mà việc học luật hầu hết thời gian là đọc sách, những quyển sách vừa khó vừa nhức đầu. Nathan kể về Ciel như một sinh viên ưu tú có niềm đam mê đặc biệt với ngành, say sưa nghiên cứu và phản biện. Đến giờ phải đi, anh ta chào tạm biệt gã bằng cái ôm thân mật, Nathan cho gã số điện thoại để thỉnh thoảng có thời gian thì ghé thăm nhóm cựu học viên khóa đó. Hiện nhiều người trong số họ cũng thành danh và đang mở một quỹ đóng góp cho các em sinh viên thế hệ sau, Ciel mất hẳn liên lạc với họ từ khi tốt nghiệp, cũng không quay lại trường lần nào nên Nathan rất bất ngờ vì đi du lịch lại gặp được gã ở đây.

.

.

.

“Em không biết là anh cũng học cử nhân tại Harvard đấy.”

Joe thả balo xuống ghế trong phòng khách sạn, lang thang cả một ngày dài về đến nơi anh cảm thấy toàn thân rã rời. Ciel đi phía trước, đẩy cửa phòng tắm lột ngay quần áo để vào trong, có lẽ gã cũng cảm thấy toàn thân bứt rứt, kết thúc chuyến tham quan bằng cách đi bộ về khách sạn là ý tưởng tồi.

“Yeah, anh học cử nhân xong quyết định tham gia JD, cũng may kết quả của anh cũng đạt chuẩn. Chủ yếu anh đậu vì điểm LSAT (điểm đầu vào của ngành) khá cao khi được làm bài kiểm tra có các môn xã hội.”

Gã đáp lại, thò đầu ra ngoài ý hỏi anh có vào cùng không. Joe gật đầu rồi cũng cởi bỏ quần áo bước vào cùng gã. Tắm chung với chồng để tiết kiệm thời gian nhưng anh lại cảm thấy hơi ái ngại khi lần đầu đứng cùng gã dưới vòi sen. Làm tình không ngại nhưng nhìn nhau như thế này anh lại ngượng khi hai gã đàn ông không nhỏ bé gì chui vào cùng một ca-bin tắm trong suốt.

“Anh vẫn chưa nói cho em biết anh học cái gì khi còn là sinh viên đại học.”

Joe ôm cổ gã trong lúc Ciel chỉnh nhiệt độ của nước tắm, gã vặn vòi và nước xả xuống. Nhìn nước lướt trên cơ thể gã dưới ánh đèn vàng của phòng tắm dù không muốn anh cũng cảm thấy phần dưới mình dường như đang nóng lên.

“Thế à ? Anh nghĩ là em đã biết lâu rồi chứ.”

“Anh không ghi nó trong hồ sơ của anh gửi cho em.”

Joe trợn mắt nhìn gã, nói lúc nào đâu mà bảo rằng anh biết !? Joe đã đọc rất kĩ lý lịch của gã khi Ciel trở thành cổ đông và nó chỉ ghi gã có bằng JD tại đại học Harvard mà thôi. Với tư cách là nhà đầu tư thì như vậy cũng đủ rồi, bằng JD nghĩa là văn bằng hai nên nhất định gã đã tốt nghiệp đại học, còn ai cần kiểm chứng nhiều hơn thế.

“Vậy sao ? Mà đúng rồi nhỉ, đã có JD rồi thì ai quan tâm đến văn bằng trước đó nữa, em hỏi để làm gì ?”

Gã đổ sữa tắm ra tay và bắt đầu xoa lên người anh nhưng Joe đã chặn bàn tay đó lại.

“Sao anh cứ lảng tránh câu hỏi của em vậy ? Cử nhân của Harvard bao nhiêu con người mơ ước còn không được, em tự hỏi có cái gì anh không muốn nói với em ?”

Ciel ngước mắt nhìn anh, gã chớp chớp như đang nghĩ xem nên nói gì. Sau cùng gã vặn vòi xả nước cho trôi đi lớp bọt còn đọng lại trên người cả hai rồi mới bắt đầu nói.

“Anh không cảm thấy văn bằng đó khiến cho anh tự hào, anh học rất vất vả, lúc nào cũng cảm giác như mình chực chờ chết chìm. Để được tham gia JD bắt buộc phải có một bằng cử nhân, anh còn muốn có được học bổng JD của Harvard. Em biết mà, học phí đắt đỏ chính là thứ khiến anh phải suy nghĩ rất kĩ đến việc chọn ngành ở bậc cử nhân của mình để tăng tỉ lệ chọi của bản thân với các ứng viên khác. Tuy nhiên anh vẫn phải có một thành tích học đáng kể để không bị loại khỏi danh sách khi anh nộp đơn cho JD nên phải nói rằng thời gian đó anh giống một thằng điên lay hoay giữa việc tiếp tục hay từ bỏ. Bởi vì anh không có đủ tiền để sống nên cũng rất lơi là việc học, anh chỉ thích kiếm tiền, dùng mọi cách để kiếm tiền. Harvard không khuyến khích sinh viên chỉ học dù chương trình của nó rất nặng nên anh đã hi sinh thời gian đó để kiếm tiền sắm cho mình một cái nền năng động, chỉ sau khi mà anh vay được một số tiền cực lớn chỉ bằng niềm tin của một người bạn tri kỉ - anh vẫn chơi với anh ta đến giờ. Anh ta bảo rằng “cậu hãy học tiếp đi và ra khỏi đó, cậu là ánh sáng tôi là bóng tối, cậu là ý tưởng tôi là hành động”, tới lúc đó anh mới bắt đầu chuyên tâm hơn để có thể đến với tương lai trả lại cho hai người số tiền mà anh đã vay khi anh đi học. Một trong số đó là ba của anh, ổng đã chịu trách nhiệm về học phí đại học của anh khi anh còn học cử nhân, người kia đã cho anh vay số tiền kế thừa của anh ta để anh sống, cùng xây dựng những thứ anh đã vẽ ra. Khi bọn anh bắt đầu có tiền thì…ờm, anh ta rửa tiền, khi anh học xong JD thì anh cũng có đủ tiền để trả cho anh ta luôn. Bọn anh xây dựng đế chế của mình cùng với nhau, anh có thể nói anh may mắn nhưng Chúa cũng không thích anh lắm đâu.”

“Hmm…Anh đã chọn cái gì ?”

Gã kể rất nhiều nhưng vẫn chưa nói đến trọng điểm, Joe cũng có thể tự tắm trong lúc nghe gã nói. Anh tự hỏi gã đi học nhiều thế để làm gì, điều đó giúp ích được gì cho gã trong công việc trong khi học xong lại không trực tiếp hành nghề. Ciel nhìn Joe khi gã lấy khăn tắm lau cơ thể rồi đưa nó cho anh, gã đột nhiên bật cười khi thấy anh vẫn tò mò như thế.

“Anh nghĩ là em không muốn biết đâu.”

“Baby, why ? Why I don’t wanna know your personal life ?”

“Toán. Cử nhân Toán, chuyên ngành Toán kinh tế.”

Joe đã khựng lại khi nghe gã đáp lại, Ciel lại nhìn Joe với nụ cười toe toét trên môi.

“What-The-Fuck ? Em có nghe nhầm không ?”

Bây giờ thì nó đã trở thành một tràng cười vĩ đại khi gã mở cửa ca-bin tắm, quấn khăn ngang hông đi ra ngoài.

“Em quên những lúc như thế này rồi sao ? Khi em ngồi cặm cụi học viết code ? Khi cái máy tính bàn khốn khổ của em bị lỗi ? Khi em suýt đập máy tính vì dính mã độc ? Ai là người đã giải quyết nó giúp em ?”

Gã nháy mắt rồi kể lại cho anh nghe, vẫn với tràng cười khủng khiếp đó. Có một vài lần khi Joe tập ngồi viết code ở nhà bằng cái máy tính để bàn của anh, gã đã đứng ở phía sau chỉ một vài lỗi khiến chương trình cơ bản của anh không chạy được. Thậm chí có lần gã đã bảo anh xích ra để gã xem cái máy tính khốn khổ của anh, còn bảo công việc chính của anh là phá hoại chớ không phải lập trình. Và đúng là có một lần anh tự sửa không được, web không chạy còn suýt hất nó luôn xuống đất, nếu không có gã ở đó cùng fix lỗi với anh thì có lẽ Joe đã trút giận lên cái máy tính. Những lúc đó, tại sao anh không thắc mắc nhỉ ? À không, Joe có thắc mắc, nhưng gã nói rằng “Ai mà chả viết code này được. Em cũng đang học đấy thôi”. Anh đã không nghi ngờ gì về lời gã nói vì kì thực ngoài chuyện có thể thảo luận về những ý tưởng mới cho riêng ngành công nghệ này để đem đến sự tiện dụng cho thiết bị điện tử, nhất là thiết bị di động thì gã có vẻ gì là biết về nó cả.

“Anh nói với em “Ai mà chả viết code này được.” chứ anh không có nói “Vì anh là cử nhân toán, anh biết viết code”, anh có biết là anh xảo trá lấp liếm lắm không ?”

Joe cảm thấy cơn giận bốc lên, công nghệ về máy tính luôn là điểm yếu của anh. Joe từng vật vã trong những giờ học cơ bản về lập trình chỉ để gia tăng kiến thức của bản thân, anh chán ngán việc bị những người là kĩ sư phần mềm coi thường vì anh không biết tí gì về những thông tin họ đang trao đổi với nhau. Ngay cả team cũ của anh, ngay cả bạn anh cũng từng nói với anh rằng anh chẳng biết gì cả nên không để anh can thiệp vào. Joe vừa nói vừa nhào đến đấm thùm thụp vào ngực gã mặc cho việc người chồng quái đản của mình vẫn đang cười như được mùa. Thứ mà gã bảo rằng gã không tự hào gì chính là cái mà Joe khao khát, anh không còn thời gian để học những cái căn bản mà bất kì sinh viên Toán nào cũng được học giống như gã.

“Hey hey baby, em làm anh đau đó.”

Ciel kêu lên khi anh càng lúc càng lấn đến, ngồi đè lên phía trên gã khi cả hai đã ngã ra trên nệm. Joe dừng lại, anh nằm úp trên người gã, anh cũng không hiểu mình tức giận vì điều gì. Có phải rằng những điều mà anh không làm được thì tất cả mọi người đều làm được dễ dàng hay không ? Cho dù Ciel nói rằng gã đã học hành cực kì vất vả thì những thứ gã học được trong 4 năm đó vẫn có giá trị đến tận bây giờ, không giống như anh cứ học đi học lại mãi mà không cảm thấy mình đạt được mục đích. Ciel biết rõ điều đó nên gã đã cố ý giấu anh ? Điều gã làm càng khiến anh cảm thấy mình thất bại.

“Tại sao anh lại chọn Toán mà không phải môn nào khác ?”

Joe hỏi trong lúc chán chườn nằm trên người gã giữ nguyên vị trí, Ciel vòng hai tay vuốt ve lưng anh rồi lật người nằm đối diện với anh trên nệm. Chân cả hai còn thò ra phía ngoài nhưng anh không quan tâm nữa, đầu óc anh đang rối reng với cảm giác bị lừa dối đang dâng lên như vũ bão.

“Khi còn học trung học anh giỏi nhất là Toán và ngoại ngữ, ý anh là tiếng Tây Ban Nha ấy. Tiếng Anh cũng tính là ngoại ngữ nhưng khi đó anh đã ở Mỹ rồi.”

“Anh nói với em anh từng gặp vấn đề với chuyện nói ngôn ngữ khác ngoài tiếng mẹ đẻ .”

Joe chỉnh lại, anh cảm thấy lời nói của gã bắt đầu không đáng tin khi biết sự thật.

“Yup, nhưng ngữ pháp, phát âm thì rất ổn nhé, không thì bằng cách nào anh du học được ? Không hiểu vì sao anh rất ghét giọng Mỹ, ghét nó đến mức không muốn bắt chước, có lẽ vì cái thằng cầm đầu băng bắt nạt anh nó phát âm sệt giọng Mỹ, sai có hệ thống toàn bộ các từ có cùng âm đó. Chúng nó chế ngạo anh vì giọng của anh không hay, sau này anh mới biết đó chỉ là cái cớ, anh có nói giọng quái gì thì vẫn ăn đập thôi.”

Ciel nói về những góc khuất trong tâm lý của gã một cách bình thản nhưng anh biết nó vẫn gây trở ngại cho gã đến bây giờ. Bằng chứng là Ciel từng nói gã đã cố gắng luyện tập phát âm đến răng môi lưỡi muốn lẫn lộn vào nhau để có thể sử dụng thành thạo ngôn ngữ thứ hai, thứ ba nhưng gã không hề nói giọng Mỹ - cái mà gã nói là “sai có hệ thống so với ngôn ngữ gốc”.

“Tại sao anh không chọn ngành xã hội nào đó ? Việc anh học khoa học cơ bản hay khoa học xã hội cũng không làm giảm tỉ lệ chọi khi tham gia JD ở Harvard, anh biết rõ điều đó.”

Joe không ngừng được việc hờn dỗi dù anh biết mình đang cư xử vô lý ra trò.

“Ngoài toán ra thì anh không cảm thấy mình giỏi gì cả vào thời điểm đó.Anh không có kĩ năng mềm nhiều lại vô cùng lập dị theo cái cách mà khiến những người xung quanh không thích, anh nghĩ anh chọn cái gì đó để có thể yên ổn thoải mái mà không ai dòm ngó mình. Trong các môn tự nhiên anh cho rằng Vật Lý, Hóa hay Sinh đều sẽ đi chuyên sâu vào đặc điểm ngành riêng của nó nhưng Toán thì không. Toán – ngôn ngữ của vũ trụ, sau khi học nó anh vẫn sẽ tự do theo đuổi những cái khác theo ý mình.”

“Vậy…tại sao anh nói anh đã học 4 năm đại học rất vất vả ?”

“Yeah, bởi vì anh không hoàn toàn có năng khiếu về Toán dù anh chọn nó và anh thích nó ở thời điểm anh chọn. Cho em biết, những năm mà anh học đại học người ta đã nghĩ đến việc phát triển từ điển online cho phép dịch nhiều thứ tiếng như trên Google hiện giờ nhưng vì…dốt nên anh không có được tham gia.”

“Nếu đã có ý định hướng đến JD và chỉ muốn học để có bằng sao anh không chọn ngành nào có ích hơn cho ngành Luật ?”

“Khi anh 17 tuổi anh không nghĩ thế, đến năm anh 20 tuổi thì anh đã cảm thấy hối hận rồi nhưng thực ra thì học Toán cũng dạy cho anh nhiều điều, nhất là cách tư duy có logic. Khi anh vào học JD với những kĩ năng mềm đã được phát triển trong những năm đại học, anh nhận ra mình có một số lợi thế so với những sinh viên vốn dĩ học chuyên ngành xã hội. Vào những giờ học mà bọn họ ví von là như ngồi trên đu quay hay bị tẩy não thì anh lại cảm thấy ổn vì đã quen cái kiểu như vậy khi học Toán rồi.”

Gã kiên nhẫn trả lời từng câu hỏi của anh trong một thời gian khá dài, cho đến tận lúc Joe phát chán với việc đặt ra câu hỏi. Dông dài từ việc “mục đích vào đại học của anh là gì ?”, “vì sao anh học nhiều thế ?”, “anh có thấy phí thời gian không ?”, “em mà là anh thì tốt rồi”. Đáp lại anh không chỉ có câu trả lời rất rõ ràng mạch lạc còn có những nụ hôn lướt trên trán, trên tóc anh, âm thanh khi gã cười.

“Anh không giấu em điều gì nếu em chịu khó hỏi anh.” – gã nói như vậy khi ngồi dậy mặc quần áo, Joe nhìn theo chỉ bĩu môi.

“ Em biết gì về anh ?” – Joe cao giọng chỉ vào mũi mình. – “Tất cả những gì em biết về anh là lý lịch anh đưa cho em, biết là anh đã từng có vợ, có mấy đứa con, anh mặc quần áo hiệu gì, thích ăn tối ra sao và điều em rõ nhất ở anh : anh thích làm tình như thế nào. Chúng ta thậm chí còn chẳng đi chơi với nhau suốt quãng thời gian mà anh ở bên em như một người tình ưa thích.”

“Em thiếu rồi, anh còn thích hôn em.” - Ciel quay lại sau khi đã tròng cái áo thun vào người, gã đưa tay kéo Joe ngồi dậy ném lên giường cạnh chỗ anh quần áo của anh.

“Em có biết vì sao anh thích hôn em không ?” – gã nói tiếp kèm cái nháy mắt. Joe không trả lời chỉ lo mặc quần áo áo vào rồi lắc đầu nhìn gã đã kịp chải mái tóc. Mái đầu còn ướt của Ciel tóc ngay hàng thẳng lối ép sát vào da đầu trông gã đẹp trai một cách cổ điển.

“Vì anh thích em.”

Joe đỏ mặt ngay sau câu nói đó, nhìn nụ cười trêu ghẹo nở trên môi gã càng khiến anh ngượng ngùng hơn nhưng Ciel nói đúng, gã thích hôn anh. Trong một ngày ở cạnh bên nhau lúc nào có cơ hội gã đều “chóc chóc” lên má hay lên môi anh. Những chỗ ưa thích của gã là môi, mũi, mắt và tóc, gã đối xử với anh bằng cách rất khéo léo dịu dàng nhưng vẫn không mất đi sự cuồng nhiệt mà gã dành cho anh. Joe bẽn lẽn cong môi cười đáp lại, anh đứng lên với sự trợ giúp của Ciel khi gã kéo anh ra khỏi giường.

“Em còn một yêu cầu dành cho anh.”

Joe chợt nói sau khi cả hai người đã xử lý xong phần tắm gội, quần áo bẩn dồn vào cái túi gửi cho khách sạn giặt ủi. Ciel đang sấy cho tóc gã khô hẳn, nếu không thì đi ngủ sẽ thành thảm họa. Đây là việc anh cũng không hiểu được ở gã, đã quyết định là sẽ sấy tóc mà vẫn phải chải tóc cho gọn gàng rồi lại xổ tóc ra sấy nó. Chung sống như vợ chồng cho Joe thêm nhiều trải nghiệm thú vị khi gã có thể thoải mái sinh hoạt cá nhân trước mặt anh bao gồm cả chải đầu, mặc quần áo hay soi gương, trước đây gã đều làm chúng trong phòng tắm chứ không để anh thấy bao giờ. Ciel cất máy sấy tóc vào hộc bàn trang điểm có sẵn rồi quay sang nhìn anh với vẻ chờ đợi anh nói tiếp, khi tóc đã hoàn toàn khô Joe như cảm nhận được sự mềm mại của mái tóc đen xoăn sóng biển đó cho dù anh không chạm vào.

“Em không biết là anh khiêu vũ giỏi như thế đó, Martha có vẻ là bạn nhảy ưng ý với anh.”

Ciel nghe anh nhắc người phụ nữ đó với vẻ tò mò, gã chớp mắt nhìn anh một lúc rồi cũng quyết định mỉm cười đáp lại.

“Yeah, cô ấy là người yêu cũ của anh.”

Đôi lúc nụ cười của Ciel thật đáng ghét nhất là những khi gã đáp lại với câu trả lời mà Joe không muốn nghe. Joe biết rằng khi anh biết thêm nhiều thông tin về chồng cũng đồng nghĩa với ghen tuông nhưng anh không thể tự lừa dối bản thân. Anh đã im lặng ngần ấy năm ở bên gã không đòi hỏi gì cả chỉ đợi đến lúc này, khi anh đã có thể đường hoàng yêu cầu gã cho anh biết. Joe có quay lại vũ điệu của Ciel khi gã nhảy cùng người bạn nữ đó trên bãi cát hôm gã trao nhẫn cho anh, bằng trực giác nhạy cảm anh cũng thấy họ rất hiểu nhau, giữa họ có cái kết nối gì đó kì quặc mà anh không hiểu được. Joe biết rằng người phụ nữ đó hẳn rất quan trọng với Ciel nhưng không thể ngờ được anh lại đoán đúng. Người yêu cũ, nếu Ciel ghen với Cameron như thế nào thì Joe cũng có cảm giác đó khi nghe nói về người cũ bằng giọng điệu bình thản dịu dàng như vậy. Ciel hiểu ngay ý của Joe ngay khi anh đề cập đến, gã đã trả lời luôn khúc mắc của anh.

“Bọn anh quen nhau hơn nửa năm, anh là người chia tay. Sau đó cũng vài năm thì anh gặp vợ cũ và anh đã kết hôn với người nhỏ hơn anh 10 tuổi. Martha không chấp nhận được việc anh không còn tình cảm gì với mình, cô ấy ghen với những người mà anh qua lại sau này cho dù anh không quen phụ nữ nữa. Anh vẫn kiên trì giữ mối quan hệ như vậy cho đến bây giờ em đã thấy, anh và Martha là bạn thân, có thể nói như vậy.”

Anh lắng nghe gã nói, hàng mi dài của anh của anh sụp xuống khi anh nhìn xuống nệm, anh chợt cảm thấy buồn dù đây phải là lúc vui mừng nhất của anh trong mối quan hệ này. Joe đã đạt được điều mà anh luôn mong muốn, cái ngày mà Ciel thành thật với anh cũng là lúc anh cảm thấy chạnh lòng.

“Anh có biết là nếu anh chỉ cần phải ghen với mỗi mình Cameron thì em phải ghen với cả những đối thủ nặng kí không kém thậm chí còn nặng hơn nhiều không ?”

Joe buột miệng nói điều mình không muốn nói nhất, gã lại mỉm cười lắc đầu nhìn anh rồi đến ngồi cạnh anh trên chiếc giường đôi duy nhất căn phòng mà họ đã thuê. Ciel vòng tay ôm anh, chạm đầu anh vào đầu gã, giữ chặt đầu anh bằng bàn tay nổi những đường gân tay nam tính mạnh mẽ.

“Em có thể tự tin vì anh đã quyết định lấy em. Vì anh yêu em.”

Gã nắm tay còn lại vào tay anh, Joe để yên một lúc rồi đẩy ra. Dù sao thì đó cũng không phải hiện tại, cho dù anh hiểu tình cảm của gã đối với những tình cũ có sâu sắc như thế nào cũng không quan trọng bằng hiện tại. Anh quay sang véo vào chiếc mũi cao, nhìn vào đôi mắt gã, cái màu xanh khiến anh bối rối không ít lần mỗi khi đối diện với nó.

“Nhảy với em đi, em cũng biết nhảy đó.”

Joe trở lại với dáng vẻ vốn có của anh, bày ra một nụ cười quyến rũ. Đôi lông mày rậm của anh nhếch lên khi anh cười, ánh mắt nheo lại một cách cố ý. Ciel nhìn anh thăm dò, gã cũng ngạc nhiên với cảm xúc lên xuống của anh rồi gã đột ngột vỗ vào mông người bên cạnh khi gã đứng lên.

“Okay lady.”

Ciel mỉm cười, gã đẩy sát những cái ghế vào một góc lấy khoảng trống rồi mở nhạc từ laptop của mình. Joe nhìn gã xoay tới xoay lui trong cái không gian nhỏ bé của căn phòng khách sạn để chuẩn bị cho màn khiêu vũ trong lòng buồn cười nhưng cũng có chút cảm động. Ciel luôn chủ động làm mọi thứ mà không cần anh giúp đỡ, đối với gã có lẽ việc phục vụ người yêu là hạnh phúc nhất, mang lại cho gã cảm giác được thể hiện.

“Anh cũng thích nghe nhạc từ những năm 80 quá nhỉ ?”

Joe bình luận khi xem qua list nhạc đồng thời sẵn cơ hội nhìn vào màn hình laptop của gã. Sự giản tiện đến buồn tẻ của hình nền khiến Joe bất ngờ, không ngờ con người hoa mỹ như gã lại có cái màn hình màu xanh cơ bản như từ mấy thập kỉ trước. Giao diện quá đơn giản của nó khiến anh tò mò liếc ngang liếc dọc và nhận ra nó không phải là Window, nó là Linux giống như đang thách thức trêu ngươi con mắt của anh vậy. Nếu không phải gã đã nói với anh “trong một năm rưỡi nghề của anh từng là viết code dạo dùm cho bạn học” thì chắc anh còn phải ngạc nhiên dài dài với những gì anh thấy gã sử dụng. Joe tự hỏi mình đã làm gì khi bỏ xót một tài nguyên có sẵn bên cạnh mà không lôi gã đi học lập trình hay phát triển web chung với mình.

“Hey !”

Gã đột ngột ôm choàng qua eo anh khiến Joe giật mình trong lúc đang chúi mũi quan sát những icon trên màn hình của gã.

“Anh biết em đang nghĩ gì.” - Ciel gặm gặm tai anh đồng thời hôn dọc từ vành tai xuống cổ Joe. – “Rất tiếc phải nói với em là anh không phải tài nguyên em sẽ khai thác được đâu, nên tập trung vào nhân viên của em.”

“Đừng có tự đề cao mình quá ngài lắm chiêu. Em chỉ tò mò một chút thôi.”

Joe bật cười vòng tay qua cổ gã ôm lại, anh đứng thẳng lên tựa lưng vào gã khi gã lôi anh ra khoảng không giữa phòng mà gã đã chuẩn bị.

“Để rồi xem em giữ mấy lời này được bao lâu, anh thấy mắt em đang sáng rỡ lên khi biết rằng anh không điếc đặc về những cái em nói đây này.”

Nhạc trong list chạy qua một bài hát mới, giai điệu của nó sôi động thật vừa vặn cho khởi đầu một màn khiêu vũ tự do. Joe không thể phủ nhận rằng Ciel nói không sai, sau cơn giận dỗi là sự phấn khích khi anh biết rằng gã hoàn toàn không mù tịt về đam mê của anh. Về code, về câu lệnh, cơ sở dữ liệu, ngôn ngữ lập trình, thậm chí tham vọng có thể tạo ra một cái gì đó nổi bật với nhiều tiện ích. Ciel không phải chỉ có thể chia sẻ với anh về tiền tệ mà gã cũng có thể trao đổi với anh về thuật toán. Trước mắt anh như mở ra một chân trời mới vô cùng thỏa mãn, một tương lai tươi sáng vui vẻ mà anh có thể cùng gã đi đến. Thế nhưng anh không thể đáp lại câu nói của Ciel khi gã đã kéo anh vào việc khiêu vũ.

_I’m all yours tonight_

_Got a feeling that I can’t deny_

_Everything about get's me high_

_Girl I want this for the rest of my life_

_I’m all yours_

_(1)_

Gã dìu anh trong những bước nhảy đầu tiên một cách điêu luyện bất chấp việc Joe cao hơn gã cũng kha khá. Ciel lẩm nhẩm hát theo ca từ vui nhộn của bài hát đúng những đoạn ẩn ý gã lại nhìn vào mắt anh say đắm với nụ cười nửa miệng trêu ngươi. Cả hai xoay vần trong giai điệu do gã chọn căn phòng trở nên nóng bừng dưới sự vận động của họ.

_Say it ain’t so, you’re reading every thought in my mind_

_Lady, lady, so damn beautiful_

_That I could just stare at you all night_

_The girls and the champagne, the music, just don’t feel to same, no_

_'Cause lately these bright lights don’t shine unless you’re here with me, baby_

_(1)_

Joe không thể ngừng toét miệng ra cười mỗi khi cả hai áp sát nhau và gã lại thì thầm vào tai anh những câu từ như thế. Anh rời khỏi gã mỗi bước xoay người, khi chưa quen họ bắt đầu nhảy với nhịp điệu của riêng mình, lúc đã bắt nhịp được với nhau Joe chỉ còn biết cử động cơ thể theo gã. Không bước nam cũng không phải bước nữ, gã và anh phá vỡ những nguyên tắc cơ bản của khiêu vũ để nhảy với nhau vũ điệu của chính họ. Bàn tay gã đặt lên eo anh dần có trọng lượng, cả sức nóng từ cơ thể gã, họ nhảy cùng nhau từ bài này qua bài khác. Joe không biết họ đã nhảy bao lâu trước khi gã tấn công anh bằng những nụ hôn và anh đáp lại cùng vòng tay anh đã ôm chặt cổ gã. Ciel bấu những ngón tay gã vào da thịt Joe, bàn tay gã đã luồn dưới áo sơ-mi của anh tự bao giờ.

_I will never take back_

_The words that I said then_

_I will always come back to you_

_Even in the meantime_

_I will always stand by_

_A mirror on the shelf_

_Call you in the nighttime_

_Call you in the daytime_

_Can't fess up to you_

_(2)_

Gã kéo Joe cùng ngã xuống giường, chân anh đạp vào mớ chăn gối còn lộn xộn chưa xếp gọn trên nệm hất tung nó xuống đất trong nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt. Giai điệu của bản nhạc dần đi đến khúc cao trào hơn men theo hành động của Ciel, Joe nằm hẳn ra nệm nhìn ngắm người tình đặc biệt nhất anh từng có được trong lúc anh cố gắng kéo chân mình lên hẳn trên giường.

_'Cause I hope_

_We will never have to take back_

_What we said in the night_

_I hope that I will always have_

_All eyes on you_

_Know that I will take what I can_

_When you are there standing by_

_Soft, spoken in the dead of night_

_All eyes on you_

_(2)_

Joe biết điều gì đến nó cũng sẽ đến, đêm tân hôn thực sự của anh đang bắt đầu theo cách dịu ngọt nhưng cũng không kém phần nóng bỏng Ciel có thể đem lại cho anh. Gã cởi chiếc áo thun trên người ném qua một bên, từ ngực xuống thắt lưng của Ciel tạo nên khung cảnh trong giấc mơ hoàn mỹ mà mọi gã đàn ông như anh đều mong muốn. Một khuôn ngực đẹp, một cái bụng khỏe và phẳng, rắn chắc với những đường vân cơ bắp nổi nhẹ, không tạo cảm giác khô cứng cho người nhìn. Lần đầu tiên cả hai không nói lời nào mà chỉ ngắm nhìn nhau trong tiếng nhạc. Ciel cúi đầu hôn Joe với một nụ cười, anh không bỏ lỡ cơ hội được luồn tay vào mái tóc đen xoăn lượn sóng tự nhiên mềm mại của gã. Cái cách mà họ hôn nhau giống như những đôi trẻ thực sự  cho Joe cảm giác mới mẻ anh chưa từng có. Đã bao lâu rồi anh không được thỏa mãn tinh thần đến vậy ? Không thua gã trong chủ động, Joe xoay người lật gã xuống để chiếm thế trên, trượt tay trên ngực và bụng gã, cúi đầu vừa hôn vừa mút nhẹ da người tình.

“Why you look at me like that ?”

Joe cởi áo, anh chợt ngừng lại hỏi với vẻ ngượng ngập khi thấy ánh mắt gã đang quan sát anh chăm chú. Joe có thể thấy sự thích thú của gã cùng với động tác của bản thân sâu trong đáy đôi mắt xanh nhạt như nước hồ của người tình, nó làm anh có chút xấu hổ cho dù đã làm tình với nhau bao nhiêu lần, cho dù cơ thể anh không còn gì lạ trong mắt gã.

“You’re beautiful baby, it’s true.”

Ciel đáp lại với một nụ cười đẹp không chút trêu ngươi, gã lướt tay trên bờ vai anh qua những nốt tàn nhang từ đàng sau ra đàng trước rồi nhỏm người dậy tựa lưng vào thành giường để có thể hôn lên vai Joe. Dịu dàng và từ tốn, gã gập chân lại đẩy anh vào sát thân người, bên dưới anh đã chạm chỗ nhạy cảm dưới lớp quần người bên dưới.

“Don’t move.”

Joe mỉm cười ra lệnh, anh đẩy Ciel ra khi gã ôm ấy thắt lưng và hôn lên ngực anh. Đêm nay anh muốn chủ động, muốn được tự do khám phá cơ thể chồng mới cưới. Ciel mở to mắt hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng nhanh chóng hiểu ý Joe, gã buông thõng tay khỏi eo anh bán nằm bán ngồi tựa hẳn vào thành giường. Joe ngồi phía bên trên gã, cúi đầu ngắm nhìn người tình trong ánh đèn ngủ mờ ảo rồi hạ môi hôn lên vết sẹo trên người gã. Anh cũng thấy nó tồn tại giống như gã thấy những vết sẹo do tai nạn năm xưa trên ngực anh nhưng không ai trong hai người chủ động sờ vào nó. Gã không chạm vào sẹo của anh, Joe cũng không chạm vào sẹo của gã, nó giống như cánh cửa cấm kị của đôi bên. Có thể làm tình, có thể va chạm chỗ nhạy cảm nhưng lại không thể sờ mó vào những dấu vết như vậy. Bàn tay Joe lướt trên ngực gã xuống bụng, môi anh dừng lại ở những vết thương còn để lại dấu vết trên phần thân trên của gã, hôn chúng rất lâu, trải nghiệm cảm giác tựa như thuở ban đầu biết yêu và trải qua việc làm tình với người mình yêu nhất. Ciel nằm yên bên dưới anh, gần như chỉ nhẹ nhàng lướt tay vuốt ve từ mang tai xuống vai Joe, khi đã thỏa mãn với việc hôn hít khám phá nửa trên, anh vươn tay nắm lấy tay gã hôn từng ngón tay rồi ngậm ngón tay gã vào miệng. Ở bên dưới gã cũng đang ngắm nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt trìu mến, Joe có thể thấy ánh lửa tình vẫn rực cháy trong đáy mắt nhưng lại ngọt ngào vô cùng, Joe thích màu mắt gã nhất là khi trông nó đẹp mơ màng như vậy.

“Beautiful.”

Gã kéo Joe xuống thì thầm vào tai anh, một tay ôm chặt cổ anh, tay còn lại tuột chiếc áo sơ mi ra khỏi vai Joe rồi ném nó qua một bên.

“I love your skin, beautiful.”

Ciel khen ngợi, dành lại thế chủ động khi cắn nhẹ vào hõm cổ anh, tay gã sau khi đã tháo áo lần mò xuống thắt lưng anh giật tung nút quần. Joe bắt đầu thở nhanh hơn men theo động tác của gã, Ciel là một người tình giàu kiên nhẫn và tinh tế, gã luôn biết cách để đối tác trên giường của mình có được quãng nghỉ tùy thích làm gì mình muốn để đến khi gã hành động thì đối phương chỉ có thể choáng ngợp trong cảm xúc được yêu. Gã vẫn để Joe ở thế bên trên nhưng những đòi hỏi về vị trí chủ động vẫn mạnh mẽ như khi gã áp trên anh. Joe nhấc mông lên khỏi người gã để tuột ống quần dài còn vướng víu trên đôi chân đồng thời kéo chiếc quần kì đà cản mũi còn che lấp cơ thể gã trước mặt anh.

“Love, let’s me love you tonight.”

Joe cười to khi anh nói, chồm lên gã trở về vị trí cũ, anh vòng chân kẹp chặt thân người gã rồi đè đầu Ciel lún sâu vào gối. Anh cúi đầu khóa môi gã trong nụ hôn sâu, tận lực khám phá khoang miệng còn thơm mùi kem đánh răng bạc hà của người tình. Joe được thỏa mãn cái cảm giác đang chinh phục, được thể hiện đam mê với gã, anh hôn gã từ cổ đến vai xuống ngực, trườn cơ thể xuống dưới ngậm gã vào miệng. Joe không cho phép gã làm gì ngoài nằm đó tận hưởng những gì anh đem lại, cả hai tay gã luồn vào tóc anh giữ chặt khi anh nuốt vào tận nơi sâu nhất anh có thể. Joe ngước mắt nhìn người tình, cố gắng đẩy gã đến tận cùng khi khóa ngón tay quanh gốc dương vật gã.

“Honey, holding yourself together.”

Joe thì thầm, trườn nhanh lên hôn khi thấy gã đã được kích thích đến cực điểm tuy nhiên anh vẫn chưa muốn gã ra sớm như vậy. Anh nắm chặt bàn tay nửa thân dưới của Ciel, nhịp thở của gã đã thay đổi nhiều sau những kích thích táo bạo của anh. Joe tì hai khuỷu tay bên đầu gã, bắt lấy môi người tình lần nữa nuốt lấy lưỡi gã rồi thả tay lướt trên ngực gã. Ciel không nói gì, gã mở mắt đáp lại anh bằng nụ cười trêu người thường thấy, anh thích thú khi cảm nhận nhịp tim của gã trong lồng ngực cũng rối loạn theo anh. Joe gã đẩy ra khi Ciel cố bắt lấy anh và dùng lực để lật anh xuống, đêm nay anh sẽ không để gã “ở phía trên”. Anh vươn tay lấy tuýp gel trên tủ đầu giường, đổ nó ra tay, đổ một ít lên dương vật của người tình rồi ngồi lên gã trong tư thế cưỡi ngựa. Joe có thể cảm nhận được cú sốc của Ciel khi bất ngờ được bao bọc lấy bởi từng milimet bên trong anh, gã thở gấp và để lọt ra tiếng rên lớn mất kiểm soát.

“Wanna kill me baby ?”

Ciel nhăn mặt kêu lên làm ra vẻ khổ sở khi anh bật cười lớn, gã vươn hai tay bấu vào hông anh khi Joe di chuyển nhẹ thân dưới của anh theo vòng tròn để gã có thể vào sâu hơn bên trong anh.

“Baby when I’m alone that’s all I think.  I want your lips, I want your hand, your cock... All of you.”

Joe nói những lời dâm đãng, anh biết gã thích như vậy, anh có thể cảm nhận được làn sóng trong gã đang dâng lên dưới lớp da. Joe cúi đầu hôn vào má, vào mang tai người tình, lướt tay sờ soạng khắp người gã, vuốt ve gương mặt đẹp của gã hôm nay đã mọc lởm chởm râu vì gã chưa kịp cạo. Anh yêu mỗi lúc thấy gã mộc mạc lười biếng như thế, đó mới chính là con người thật của gã mà anh có thể nhìn thấy được đàng sau vẻ chỉn chu. Để mặc bản thân cương cứng đập lên bụng Ciel, anh vẫn tiếp tục di chuyển theo nhịp điệu của riêng mình, cho dù đã ở bên trên nhưng anh vẫn hất cằm lên, liếc nhìn gã theo hướng từ trên xuống. Joe biết chính mình quyến rũ nhất những khi tự tin, anh nhìn gã từ trên cao, kiêu ngạo như một nữ hoàng đang nhìn thần dân của mình trong lúc vẫn chủ động điều khiển toàn bộ từng nhịp chuyển động bên dưới. Cao trào đến nhanh chóng trong tư thế này khi anh được lấp đầy, chạm đến sâu nhất chạm đến điểm ưa thích bên trong anh. Ciel với tay sờ vào bụng, ngực của Joe rồi xoa bóp mạnh đến đỏ lừ. Joe cảm thấy ngực anh căng cứng khi bàn tay gã làm loạn, tất cả những điểm nhạy cảm trên người anh đều được chạm đến. Cả hai chìm vào dục vọng trong nhịp thở hỗn loạn và rên lớn, đầu óc anh trở nên hỗn loạn khi gã nắm lấy dương vật anh trong bàn tay vuốt liên tục để kích thích anh trong tình dục hoang dại.

“Baby…give me yours cock…give me yours…”

Joe ngửa hẳn cổ lên chống hai tay ra phía sau để chuyển động có thể mạnh hơn, rên rỉ kéo dài  với sự hỗ trợ của gã. Anh không ngừng để thoát ra những tiếng kêu khàn đặc từ trong cổ họng, tự do biểu lộ cảm xúc của anh.

“Yeah, Joe…baby…baby…”

Ciel muốn nói gì đó nhưng anh không còn nghe rõ, tâm trí anh trống rỗng khi anh lên đỉnh. Gã xuất ra sau anh, bắn mạnh vào bên trong, cảm giác thỏa mãn tê người sộc lên khiến anh run bắn trong khoái cảm trước khi đổ ập xuống khi gã vòng tay ra sau gáy anh kéo xuống áp lên môi Joe hôn như muốn nuốt trọn lấy anh.

“Joe…baby…I love you…”

Gã liên tục bắt lấy môi Joe để hôn, thể hiện tình yêu và đam mê của gã đối với anh. Ciel ghì cả hai bàn tay gã giữ chặt mặt Joe, kìm chặt từ má ra tận sau mang tai hôn và dùng sức lật anh từ trên xuống dưới. Joe cuối cùng cũng chịu thả lỏng thuận theo gã ngã ra nệm, cả hai còn giữ nguyên thân dưới dán vào nhau chút ít, lưu luyến cảm giác được gần nhau trước khi gã rời khỏi anh trong trạng thái đã hoàn toàn hạ nhiệt.

“You…satisfy…?”

Joe điều hòa nhịp thở, mệt mỏi mỉm cười hỏi khi thấy gã đã rút lui, cho dù hơn 40 tuổi nhưng lúc trước thỉnh thoảng có những lúc gã làm tình với anh đến hai lần trong một đêm. Joe đã không còn chỉ quan tâm đến thỏa mãn của bản thân anh mà đã biết quan sát và lưu tâm đến người tình, đó cũng là giây phút anh cảm thấy trong lòng tràn ngập tình yêu với người đàn ông này, yêu gã rất nhiều hơn cả thảy nhu cầu của riêng anh. Ciel không nói gì, gã chỉ gật đầu mỉm cười đáp lại anh đồng thời luồn tay qua gáy anh kéo anh nằm sát lại mặt đối mặt với gã rồi lười nhác hôn anh, chân họ quàng vào nhau. Nhạc vẫn chưa tắt, laptop vẫn phát ra những bài nhạc quyến rũ nồng cháy cả trong lúc anh và gã “nhảy” trong vũ điệu tình ái. Joe nhắm mắt tận hưởng từng cái vuốt ve cùng nụ hôn của chồng trên cổ và vai, tai lắng nghe bài hát vẫn đang mở.

_You move forward, I move backwards_

_And together we make nothing at all_

_And everybody knows_

_How your garden’s growing tonight_

_What’s this tender fascination_

_And the boredom emulation of love_

_Stories to take home_

_We had your garden growing just right_

_You do it for me_

_You do it with quickness_

_A man of the hour_

_As god is my witness_

_Me and my song_

_We’ll do it alone_

_(3)_

Kí ức trong Joe ùa về từ những ngày đầu tiên tua chậm như những thước phim tài liệu, anh chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại cũng có thể nhớ lại toàn bộ những gì đã xảy ra trong đời anh trong những năm đầy biến động. Anh nhớ lại những ngày khi anh mới gặp gã, nhớ đến từng chi tiết khi lần đầu nói chuyện với nhau, khi họ từng bước đến bên nhau trong sự nghi hoặc. “Anh bước tới, em bước lui, hai ta không làm được gì cùng nhau” – những mối tình anh đã trải qua, những người anh đã lên giường, ai có thể nhẫn nại hơn như thế để có thể bước đến gần Joe hơn gã. Nước mắt bỗng trào ra từ khóe mắt anh, Joe không biết tại sao mình lại khóc, anh chỉ biết trong anh đang dâng trào nên dòng thủy triều lớn khi anh nhận ra cuối cùng anh cũng đã có được hạnh phúc mình mong mỏi.

“Hey ! What’s up ?”

Ciel ôm anh tỏ vẻ lo lắng khi thấy Joe đang vui lại khóc. Joe thở dài, anh mỉm cười trấn an người anh đã lấy làm chồng, khi bước được thêm một bước lúc nào bạn cũng tham lam hơn. Joe đã đi từ chỗ chỉ mong muốn là bạn tình đến người tình, đến đeo nhẫn cưới, bây giờ anh thực sự muốn sẽ được cả thế giới công nhận và ủng hộ. Thế nhưng anh biết đối với người đàn ông này anh cũng phải kiên nhẫn, lần này anh sẽ giữ lấy gã, không để gã bước khỏi đời anh như những người anh từng yêu nữa.

“Nothing. Nothing at all, baby. I love you.”

Joe hôn gã, đêm nay chỉ là mới bắt đầu cho những ngày phía trước.

**.THE END.**

  * “I’m all yours” – Jay Sean ft. Pitbull
  * “All eyes on you” – Saint Lucia
  * “Capsize” – Big Black Delta




End file.
